


Judith

by slytherouts



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First work on ao3, Gen, German, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-02 00:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherouts/pseuds/slytherouts
Summary: Judith ist neun Jahre alt, als die Apokalypse über sie hereinbricht. Zusammen mit ihrer Mutter und Shane versucht sie den Zombies zu entkommen und in Atlanta Zuflucht zu suchen. Aber nicht alles läuft nach Plan. || Eine Geschichte aus Judiths Sicht (Judith statt Carl, weil ich nicht einfach Carls Charakter ändern wollte und Judith mir mehr Freiheiten verschafft)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen :)  
Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich etwas aus Ao3 veröffentliche!  
Ich hoffe alles funktioniert!
> 
> Diese FF ist mein Baby.  
Walking Dead ist seit etwa 10 Jahren mein Thema (und das meiner Mutter. Es wird sogar an Weihnachten besprochen, es gibt kein Entkommen.)   
Ich will diese Story schreiben, um überhaupt wieder ins Schreiben reinzukommen UND um Sachen, die ich kacke fand, zu ändern :D
> 
> Ich schreibe aus Judiths Sicht, die ich in dieser Geschichte mit Carl getauscht habe. Somit erlebt Judith den Ausbruch der Apokalypse und wächst unter zombiekalyptischen Umständen auf. Besonderen Wert lege ich dabei auf die Beziehungen, die Judith zu den anderen Menschen aufbaut. Vorneweg natürlich ihre Eltern und Shane. Aber auch Sophia und andere Gruppenmitglieder sind hier sehr wichtig. 
> 
> Es wird viele Überschneidungen geben, jedoch ist dies keine schlichte Nacherzählung. Judith wird kleine Steine ins Rollen bringen. Dinge werden sich ändern.
> 
> Ich hoffe, dass ihr Spaß beim Lesen habt und mir vielleicht ein paar Worte da lasst :)

Judith war neun und groß für ihr Alter. Ihre braunen Haare, dieselbe dunkle Farbe wie die ihrer Mutter, wurden von einem blauen Haarreifen zurückgehalten. Ihre blauen Augen, dasselbe Himmelblau wie das ihres Vaters, starrten auf ihre Hände. Ihre Fingernägel glitzerten noch von dem Nagellack, den Hannah ihr in der Schule aufgetragen hatte. Aber an einigen Stellen war er bereits abgeblättert. Mit dem Daumennagel kratzte sie über ihre Nägel. Glitzerpartikel schwebten auf ihr Kleid.

Judith wünschte, sie hätte ihren Walkman mitgenommen. Die gedämpften Stimmen ihrer Mutter und Shane, die Spannung in Shanes Schultern und die schlecht versteckte Angst in dem fieberhaften Zurückstreichen der Haare ihrer Mutter – Judiths Magen fühlte sich flau an und die Innenseite ihrer Wange schmerzte davon, dass sie darauf herumkaute. Sie wünschte sie hätte ihren Walkman, um die Welt auszublenden.

Stattdessen bohrten sich die Eindrücke der echten Welt regelrecht in ihre Nerven. Sie saß auf der Rückbank von Shanes Auto. Sie saß dort schon so lange, dass ihre Beine unangenehm kribbelten. Aber es gab keinen Raum, um sie zu bewegen, aufzuwecken, auszustrecken. Neben ihr stapelten sich hastig gepackte Taschen und Koffer und eine Kühlbox, deren Ecke sich in Judiths Hüfte drückte und bestimmt einen blauen Fleck hinterlassen würde. Shane hatte ihr eine Wolldecke gegeben, aber die Brise, die durch das heruntergelassene Fenster ihrer Mutter wehte, ließ sie dennoch frösteln – vielleicht lag es aber auch nicht daran.

Vielleicht lag es daran, wie Shanes Hände das Lenkrad zu fest umklammerten und ihre Mutter immer wieder geistesabwesend nach Judiths Bein tastete, um sicherzugehen, dass sie da war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es nicht voranging. Und dass Judith in ihrem Kopf noch immer das Auto sehen konnte, dass sie passiert hatten, als sie sich auf den Weg nach Atlanta gemacht hatten. Es war in die Leitplanke geknallt und die Türen standen offen und niemand war da. Da war nur noch Blut, das an den Türen hinabrann und auf den Boden tropfte.

Ihre Mutter hatte natürlich sofort versucht sie abzulenken. Aber Judith war nie besonders gut darin gewesen auf so etwas zu hören. Und so hatte sie das Auto angestarrt und die Blutspritzer auf der Windschutzscheibe gesehen und die kleine Pfütze, die sich auf dem Asphalt unter der Fahrertür gebildet hatte. Sie hatte alles gesehen. Heutzutage war es unvermeidbar und Judith wollte sich einreden, dass sie das schon abkonnte, aber-

Aber.

Judith wusste, dass die Menschen, die das Auto gefahren waren, jetzt wahrscheinlich tot waren. Und das hieß inzwischen nicht mehr dasselbe wie früher. Wie noch vor ein paar Tagen. Als sie noch ganz normal zur Schule gegangen war und mit ihren Freunden gespielt hatte.

Jetzt hieß es, dass sie ein zweites Leben lebten. Ein zweites Leben, aber es blieb nichts von dem übrig, was sie vorher waren.

Ihre Mutter tastete wieder nach Judiths Bein und streichelte es sanft. Judith nahm dies zum Anlass, tief durchzuatmen und sich zurückzulehnen. Sie würden es schon schaffen, sagte sie sich. Shane würde sie beschützen und dahin bringen, wo es sicher war. Alles was Judith tun musste, war abzuwarten – und das war zwar nicht ihre Stärke, aber dann musste sie halt ausnahmsweise mal die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Das würde sie schon hinkriegen.

Shane würde sie nach Atlanta bringen und dort würden sie die Katastrophe zusammen aussitzen und es würde alles gut werden.

Aber der Verkehr bewegte sich kaum und es waren sogar einige Leute ausgestiegen. Sie standen mit einem Arm auf ihre offene Tür gelehnt da und versuchten entweder zu sehen, wann es endlich wieder vorangehen würde oder waren nur aufgetaucht, um Luft zu holen. Judith war neidisch.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange genau sie schon unterwegs waren, denn irgendwann hatte sie geschlafen. Kein erholsamer Schlaf, sondern einer von der Sorte, nach dem man nur noch erschöpfter aufwacht. Aber jetzt standen sie schon sehr lange auf derselben Stelle. So lange sogar, dass Shane das Auto ausgemacht hatte, als Judith ihn an die Ozonschicht erinnert hatte.

Die Sonne stand inzwischen tief am Himmel und badete die Wolken in blasses Orange. Mehr Leute waren ausgestiegen, Kinder liefen zwischen den stillstehenden Wagen hin und her. Judith realisierte überrascht, dass sie Fangen spielten. Trotz allem?, dachte sie. Andererseits waren sie hier vermutlich sicher, wenn so viele Menschen Ausschau hielten. Und sie konnte nicht behaupten, nicht auch gerne mitspielen zu wollen.

„Mom?“

„Was ist, Schatz?“, fragte ihre Mutter besorgt und drehte sich um.

„Kann ich… Können wir… Ich meine nur, weil meine Beine wehtun und… Ach, nicht so wichtig“, murmelte Judith und biss sich auf die Wange. Sie beobachtete, wie ihre Mutter einen Blick mit Shane wechselte, der mit den Schultern zuckte und nickte.

„Es bringt nichts, es geht ja ohnehin nicht voran.“

Hoffnungsvoll richtete sich Judith auf. „Steigen wir aus?“

Ein weiterer Blick zwischen den Erwachsenen und ihre Mutter nickte. „Aber du bleibst immer da, wo ich dich sehen kann, verstanden?“

Sofort nickte Judith. „Ja, Mom!“

„Hey, bevor du aussteigst, reich mir doch bitte eine Flasche Wasser an, Prinzessin.“

„Klar!“ Judith öffnete mit flinken Fingern die Kühlbox und reichte Shane eine der Plastikflaschen, ehe sie es ihrer Mutter gleichtat, die Tür aufstieß und aus dem Auto sprang.

Die leichte Brise, die ihr um die Nase wehte, ließ sie nun aufatmen. Sie streckte ihre steifen Beine und den Rücken, bis er knackte. Dann schloss sie vorsichtig die Tür und drückte sich an die Seite ihrer Mutter, die sie mit einem sicheren Arm um die Schultern empfing und den Blick über das Arsenal von Autos schweifen ließ, während Judiths Sicht schon vom Dach des nächsten Autos versperrt wurde.

„Sieht aus als wäre der gesamte Highway zu. Hier bewegt sich in nächster Zeit sicher nichts“, sagte Shane und trank einen Schluck Wasser. Seine Prognose sorgte dafür, dass ihre Mutter Judith noch etwas enger an sich zog.

„Das müssen tausende von Autos sein“, mutmaßte ihre Mutter. „Was machen wir, wenn es nicht rechtzeitig weitergeht?“

Shane summte einen Moment vor sich hin, wie er es immer tat, wenn er überlegte. „Jeder im Umkreis hat die Notfallübertragung mitbekommen, das heißt auch, dass jeder Hinz und Kunz sich und seine Familie in Atlanta in Sicherheit bringen will. Wenn es nicht weitergeht…“

Judith wartete darauf, dass er weitersprach, bis ihre Mutter ein irritiertes „Wo sollen wir dann hin, Shane?“ zischte und Judith klarwurde, dass Shane keinen Plan B hatte. Sie vergrub den Kopf in der Bluse ihrer Mutter und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Duft, um die angespannten Stimmen auszublenden. Wenn es nicht weiterging, hieß das, dass sie festsaßen, zwischen all diesen Autos, die den Weg versperrten, kein Vor und kein Zurück, wenn sie eingeholt wurden.

Ein Klopfen auf die Schulter schreckte Judith auf. Vor ihr stand ein dünnes Mädchen mit blonden Haaren. Sie war ein kleines Stück größer als Judith und lächelte ihr und ihrer Mutter zaghaft zu. „Hallo“, sagte sie und warf einen Blick über die Schulter, wo Judith eine Frau mit kurzen Haaren erkennen konnte, die dem Mädchen ermutigend zunickte, „hast du Lust zu spielen?“

Judith wandte den Blick flehentlich an ihre Mutter. „Kann ich, Mom? Bitte?“

„Lori“, mahnte Shane leise, der an der Seite ihrer Mutter aufgetaucht war, „es ist besser, wenn sie hier bleibt.“

„Mom, bitte“, flehte Judith und suchte den Blick ihrer Mutter. „Ich bin auch vorsichtig.“

Sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter hin und hergerissen war und war deshalb umso erleichterte als sie nickte. „Aber du gehst nicht außer Rufweite, hörst du? Und wenn der Stau sich auflöst, kommst du sofort wieder her. Sofort. Haben wir uns verstanden?“

Judith nickte heftig und streifte dann den Arm ihrer Mutter ab, als sie sich dem anderen Mädchen zuwandte. „Ich bin Judith und du?“

„Sophia. Möchtest du Verstecken spielen?“

„Okay, aber ich darf nicht weit weg“, erinnerte Judith sie.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir ein Limit von drei Autos in jede Richtung ausmachen?“, lächelte Sophia. „Dann darf der, der sich versteckt, sich bewegen und versuchen dem Sucher auszuweichen, ja?“

„Cool! Willst du suchen oder dich verstecken?“

Mit einem Blick zu der kurzhaarigen Frau, die sie immer noch beobachtete, sagte sie „Ich suche und ich zähle bis zehn, okay?“

Judith nickte und duckte sich hinter das nächste Auto, sobald Sophia die Hände über die Augen gelegt und laut „Eins!“ gesagt hatte. Sie machte sich so klein wie möglich, versuchte aber nicht mehr Entfernung zwischen sich und Sophia zu bringen. Und sobald das blonde Mädchen „Zehn! Ich komme!“ gerufen und die Hände von den Augen genommen hatte, folgte sie ihr so unauffällig wie möglich.

Es fiel Judith in dem Durcheinander von umherrennenden Kindern leicht unentdeckt zu bleiben, aber es beunruhigte sie, dass alle anderen Kinder so sorglos erschienen. Sie selbst warf immer wieder einen Blick zurück, um sicherzugehen, dass sie Shanes Auto noch sehen konnte.

Sie folgte Sophia über den dreispurigen Highway und hielt den Zeigefinger vor den Mund, um einen Jungen, der beim Fangenspielen mit seinen Freunden gegen sie stieß, davon abzuhalten, Sophia mit einer lauten Entschuldigung ihre Position zu verraten. Sie grinste als der Junge ihr zuzwinkerte. Sie sah ihm nach, als er davonsprintete und hoffte, dass er in Rufweite seiner Eltern blieb.

Sophia war ehrgeizig, das musste man ihr lassen. Statt sie zu rufen oder um ein „Piep“ zu bitten, als sie Judith auch nach mehreren Minuten nicht gefunden hatte, begann sie ebenfalls geduckt um die Autos zu schleichen und vorsichtig um die Ecken zu spähen. Sie ging so weit sich auf alle viere hinabzulassen und unter den Autos hindurchzuspähen. Judith stellte sich schnell hinter den Reifen eines Toyotas.

Ein heiteres Grinsen hatte sich auf Judiths Gesicht breit gemacht, während sie Auto um Auto umrundete. Ihr Vater hatte sie zur Königin aller Versteckspiele erklärt als sie sechs und zwei Stunden im Küchenschrank gewesen war. Sie war normalerweise kein geduldiger Mensch, aber die Süße eines verdienten Sieges hatte es ihr angetan.

Judith linste aufgeregt durch eine Fensterscheibe, um zu sehen, in welche Richtung Sophia schlich und erschrak, als ein Hund unvermittelt gegen die Scheibe sprang und laut bellte. Judith landete auf ihrem Hintern und fing sich mit den Händen auf körnigem Asphalt. Für einen Moment saß sie einfach da und wartete darauf, dass ihr Herz aufhörte zu klopfen.

„Hab‘ dich!“ Sophia tauchte hinter dem Auto hervor und zog besorgt sie Augenbrauen zusammen, als sie sie auf dem Boden sitzen sah. Sie reichte ihr eine Hand und Judith ließ sich aufhelfen. „Alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja, ich habe nur… Da war-“, wollte Judith ihr Scheitern erklären, da ging die Fahrertür des Autos auf und ein junger Mann stieg aus. Judiths Wangen fingen an zu brennen, weil er ihren Fall bestimmt gesehen hatte, aber er sah sie nicht mal komisch an.

„Platz machen, bitte“, sagte er in einem fremden Akzent. Die Mädchen traten zurück und sahen ihm dabei zu, wie er die hintere Tür öffnete und den Hund freiließ.

Der Hund hatte langes hellbraunes Fell mit weißen Flecken, blaue Augen und eine weiche rosafarbene Zunge, die Judiths Hände ableckte. Sophia hielt sich ein Stück hinter Judith und behielt den jungen Mann im Blick.

„Das ist Georgia“, kommentierte dieser beiläufig und steckte sich eine Zigarette an. Er lehnte sich gegen den Wagen und inhalierte tief. Sein Blick streifte über das Automeer, ohne nach etwas Bestimmten Ausschau zu halten.

„Hallo Georgia“, mit sanfter Stimme begrüßte Judith den Hund und ließ ihre Finger durch das weiche Fell gleiten. „Bist du ein gutes Mädchen? Ja, du bist ein gutes Mädchen! Fein“, summte sie vor sich hin, so wie es Shane früher mit seinem Hund gemacht hatte.

Shane hatte einen Schäferhund namens Rudy gehabt. Er war gestorben als Judith sieben Jahre alt gewesen war. Judith war oft mit beiden spazieren gegangen und hatte sogar oft alleine die Leine halten dürfen. Aufgrund seines Alters war Rudy sehr ruhig und leicht zu händeln gewesen. Georgia im Gegensatz dazu sprang munter umher, schnüffelte an Judiths Kleid und ihren Händen und ihren Schuhen und wedelte aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz.

Sophia lugte neugierig über ihre Schulter, traute sich aber nicht näher heran, bis Judith vorsichtig ihre Hand nahm und dem Hund ihre verschlungenen Hände zum Schnuppern hinhielt. Georgia leckte freundlich an ihrer beider Finger und Sophia ging kichernd neben Judith in die Hocke, um sie zu streicheln.

Die Mädchen bewunderten Georgia, die sich vor ihnen auf den Rücken legte und sich den Bauch kraulen ließ, bis der junge Mann seine Zigarette aufgeraucht hatte und seine Hündin mit einem Pfeifen zurück ins Auto beorderte. Er schloss die Tür und nickte den Mädchen zu, bevor er selbst wieder einstieg und an seinem Radioknopf drehte.

Judith wusste, dass auf allen Kanälen nur noch die Notfallübertragung gesendet wurde. Sie hatte Shane auf der Fahrt gefragt, ob er eine seiner Kassetten einlegen könne, aber er hatte entgegnet, dass es wichtiger wäre Neuigkeiten mitzubekommen.

Es hatte keine Neuigkeiten gegeben.

„Wollen wir noch eine Runde spielen?“, fragte Sophia. Bevor Judith jedoch antworten konnte, hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter, die ihren Namen rief. Sie sah, dass auch Sophia aufhorchte und winkte sie hinter sich her.

„Da seid ihr ja“, lächelte ihre Mutter erleichtert, als sie sie kommen sah. Die Frau mit den kurzen Haaren, Sophias Mutter, stand bei ihr. Aus der Nähe erkannte Judith, das die Haare nicht hellblond waren, wie sie erst gedacht hatte, sondern grau. Sophia lief zu ihrer Mutter, die sie in eine lockere Umarmung zog und mit einer Hand durchs Sophias blondes Haar kämmte.

Judith lehnte sich an ihre eigene Mutter, die ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel drückte und die Wasserflasche hinhielt. Sie nahm sie an sich und, nachdem sie ein paar hastige Schlucke getrunken hatte, bot sie sie Sophia an, die sie nach einem fragenden Blick zu ihrer Mutter ebenfalls annahm und ein paar Schlucke trank.

„Haben wir noch irgendetwas zu essen?“, fragte Judith.

„Tut mir leid, Schatz“, antwortete ihre Mutter und strich ihr liebevoll über die Wange. „In Atlanta werden sie sicher etwas haben. Kannst du dich noch ein wenig gedulden?“

„Oh, mein Mann hat einige dieser Survival-Rationen, davon kann sie gerne etwas haben“, bot Sophias Mutter lächelnd an.

„Das wäre wirklich nett“, Judiths Mutter schenkte der Frau ein dankbares Lächeln.

Sophia stellte sich wieder neben Judith und griff nach ihrer Hand, während ihre Mutter zu dem braunen Jeep Cherokee ging, der hinter ihnen stand.

„Hey Jude, neue Freundin?“

Judith drehte sich um und grinste Shane breit an. „Ja, das ist Sophia! Wir haben Verstecken gespielt und dann einen Hund gestreichelt!“

„Oh? Super“, er grinste zurück und grüßte Sophia freundlich. Dann wandte er sich Judiths Mutter zu. „Ich habe mich ein bisschen umgehört. Es scheint nicht so als würde es weiter vorne besser aussehen. Selbst wenn das Militär Einlasskontrollen aufgestellt hat, müsste es längst vorangehen.“

„Was heißt das?“, fragte ihre Mutter beunruhigt.

„Das heißt, die haben vielleicht dicht gemacht. Zu viele Leute oder… oder zwischen der Stadt und hier ist irgendwo eine Blockade aufgestellt worden.“

„Aber wieso würde das Militär das tun? Alle sollen nach Atlanta. Im Radio sagen sie es immer noch“, argumentierte ihre Mutter flüsternd, aber immer noch laut genug, dass Judith und Sophia sich fester an den Händen hielten. „Es heißt Atlanta ist sicher. Jeder, der die Nachrichten gehört hat, ist auf dem Weg dorthin. Wenn sie die Stadt jetzt dichtmachen, sind wir hier gestrandet.“

„Ich weiß, ich weiß“, Shane fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, seine dunklen Augen suchten die Straße ab. Autos standen dicht an dicht. Niemand konnte voran, niemand konnte wenden, wenn sein Vorder- und Nebenmann nicht weiterfuhr. „Vielleicht ein Autounfall. Ich bin sicher, das Militär ist schon dabei die Straße freizuräumen.“

„Mom?“ Judith kaute auf ihrer Wange und versuchte vor Sophia nicht allzu ängstlich auszusehen.

„Alles wird gut, Schatz“, versicherte ihre Mutter. Eine Hand strich ihr sanft übers Haar.

„Ich muss vergessen haben, den Korb einzupacken, tut mir wirklich leid.“ Sophias Mutter stieß wieder zu ihnen. „Den hier hatte ich noch in meiner Handtasche, bitte sehr.“ Sie hielt Judith einen Schokoriegel hin.

„Oh nein, Carol, das können wir nicht annehmen-“

„Ich bestehe darauf“, unterbrach Carol Judiths Mutter milde lächelnd. „Bitte.“

Judith hatte einen Kloß im Hals, aber nahm den Schokoriegel an und murmelte ein beklommenes „Dankeschön“. Sophias Mutter nickte mit einem Lächeln.

„Teilen?“, flüsterte Judith Sophia zu. Doch Sophias Aufmerksamkeit war auf einen Mann gerichtet, der mit düsterer Miene auf sie zuschritt und statt zu antworten, senkte das Mädchen nur den Blick und hielt Judiths Hand nun mit beiden Händen umklammert. Judith kaute auf ihrer Wange. Sie wollte den Schokoriegel nicht alleine essen. Vor allem nicht, wenn es das letzte war, was Sophias Familie noch hatte.

„Ed! Das ist Ed, mein Mann“, erklärte Carol schnell. „Ed, das sind Lori und, ähm, Entschuldigung, ich-“ – „Shane.“ – „Lori und Shane. Sie wollen auch nach Atlanta.“

„Ach was“, entgegnete Ed rau. „Jeder auf dieser verfluchten Straße will nach Atlanta, erzähl mir etwas Neues.“ Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, obwohl die flammende Hitze des Nachmittags längst abgenommen hatte und der Kühle der Dämmerung gewichen war. Er war größer als Shane, aber nicht viel breiter, ausgenommen der Körpermitte. Helle Augen musterten die Menge geringschätzend.

Shane hatte sich neben Judiths Mutter aufgebaut. „Es sieht nicht so aus, als würden wir bald dort ankommen“, sagte er zur Begrüßung. „Ein paar Leute wollen sich durch die Büsche schlagen“, er deutete zu den Bäumen auf der anderen Seite der Straße, „sie sagen, von dort aus müsse man die Stadt sehen können – und vielleicht auch, was uns aufhält.“

Ed nickte und ging wortlos an der Gruppe vorbei. Er war tatsächlich nicht der einzige, der auf die dicht beieinander stehenden Bäume zusteuerte. Judith sah mehrere Erwachsene zwischen den Sträuchern verschwinden. Shane wechselte einen Blick mit ihrer Mutter, doch ehe er gehen konnte, hielt sie ihn zurück und wandte sich an ihre Tochter.

„Liebling, Shane und ich sehen eben nach, warum es nicht weitergeht. Du wartest hier auf uns, in Ordnung? Carol, würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen ein Auge auf Judith zu haben?“

„Nein, nein, gar nicht. Geht ihr nur und wir vertreiben uns hier die Zeit“, sagte die Frau hilfsbereit.

„Mom, ich will mitkommen!“, protestierte Judith, die Panik in sich aufsteigen fühlte bei dem Gedanken alleine zurückgelassen zu werden.

„Du bleibst hier“, sagte ihre Mutter mit der Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ. „Wir sind gleich wieder da. Wenn irgendetwas passiert, dann schließt du dich im Auto ein, bis wir zu dir kommen, verstanden? Geh nicht weg.“

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen nickte Judith. „Verstanden.“

Ihre Mutter nickte, ein Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln, dann drückte sie ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und folgte Shane zwischen den Autos hindurch.

„Magst du keine Schokolade, Judith?“

Judith wandte den Blick nur langsam vom Schatten ihrer Mutter ab, um zu Sophias Mutter zu sehen. Die Frau lächelte und deutete auf den Riegel in Judiths Hand. „Ähm, doch“, sagte Judith ertappt.

Sophia ließ ihre Hand los, blieb jedoch an ihrer Seite. „Sie sind bestimmt in ein paar Minuten wieder da“, sagte sie leise und lächelte Judith ermutigend an.

Judith lehnte sich gegen Shanes Auto und riss die Verpackung des Schokoriegels auf. Die Schokolade war ein wenig geschmolzen, weil sie sie so lange festgehalten hatte. Sie brach ein Stück ab und hielt es hoffnungsvoll in Sophias Richtung. Das andere Mädchen nahm es entgegen und bedankte sich. Judith brach ein weiteres Stück ab und reichte es an Sophias Mutter.

„Oh, danke, das ist sehr lieb von dir“, sagte die Frau. Judith entgegnete weder, dass der Schokoriegel doch sowieso in erster Linie ihr gehört hatte, noch dass ihr der Appetit vergangen war und in ihrem Magen stattdessen ein Klumpen Eis lag.

Die Schokolade breitete ihren süßen Geschmack in Judiths Mund aus, während sie an dem letzten Stück knabberte. Statt aber wie sonst ein Trost zu sein, musste Judith sich zusammenreißen, um nicht angeekelt das Gesicht zu verziehen. Sie wünschte, Carol hätte den Riegel behalten.

Nun da die Sonne untergegangen war und die meisten Kinder zu ihren Eltern zurückgerufen worden waren, war es ruhiger. Judith konnte einige Motoren grollen hören, aber wenige Leute ließen ihre Autos laufen. Die meisten standen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen und redeten miteinander. Judith erahnte angespannte Gesichter und beunruhigte Fragen. Kinder wurden in Decken gehüllt oder direkt in Autos geschickt. Sie sah einen Jungen auf dem Dach eines Autos sitzen und mit einem Fernglas spielen.

„Deine Eltern sind bestimmt schon auf dem Rückweg. Willst du noch etwas trinken? Oder vielleicht eine Jacke? Es ist etwas frisch geworden, nicht wahr?“

Obwohl der dünne Stoff ihres Kleids ihr gegen die Kälte keinen Schutz bot und sie Gänsehaut an Armen und Beinen hatte, schüttelte Judith den Kopf und kaute auf ihrer Wange, statt auf dem Schokoriegel. „Is‘ nicht mein Vater“, nuschelte sie. Auf Carols überraschten Blick räusperte sie sich. „Shane. Er ist der beste Freund von meinem Vater. Aber mein Vater ist nicht hier.“

Carol schaute traurig. „Tut mir leid. Das wusste ich nicht.“

„Kein Problem.“ Judith zuckte mit den Schultern. Woher hätte sie es wissen sollen?

Sie gab es auf sich gegen das Auto zu lehnen – dafür sickerte die Kälte des Blechs zu schnell in ihren Körper –, und versuchte stattdessen die Schokolade von ihren Fingern zu reiben, bis Carol ihr ein Taschentuch hinhielt. Judith bedankte sich verlegen.

„Wohin gehen wir, wenn wir nicht nach Atlanta können?“, fragte Sophia leise.

Carol strich ihr liebevoll übers Haar. „Wir werden uns irgendetwas Schlaues einfallen lassen.“

„Wir müssen reinkommen“, sagte Judith, mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen beiden.

Atlanta war zu einer so genannten Quarantänezone erklärt worden. Das Militär beschützte die Stadt, darum sollten alle, die Schutz suchten, dorthin kommen. Deswegen hatte man sogar alle, die den Weg nicht selbstständig zurücklegen konnten, abgeholt und dorthin evakuiert. Seniorenheime, Krankenhäuser... Ihre Wange tat weh.

Wenn das Militär nun keine Neuankömmlinge mehr in die Stadt ließ, dann hätte man die Leute nicht evakuieren sollen. Dann hätten alle zu Hause bleiben sollen, denn dort war es noch sicherer als auf der offenen Straße und außerdem wären sie dann noch alle zusammen.

Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das der Plan gewesen war. Und die Leute mit der Verantwortung mussten doch wissen, wie viele sie mit der Notfallübertragung nach Atlanta riefen. Deswegen konnte es sich nur um eine Verzögerung handeln, nichts Permanentes – ein Autounfall vielleicht, wie Shane gesagt hatte, – und sie würden bald weiterfahren.

Es sei denn…

Im ersten Moment wusste sie nicht, was genau ihre Gedanken unterbrochen hatte.

Es war wie ein Beben, das durch sie hindurch ging. Und sie wusste nicht, ob sie es sich eingebildet hatte. Doch dann kam das Dröhnen, der Donner, dann fingen Leute an zu schreien.

Judith fuhr herum und suchte die Baumlinie nach ihrer Mutter ab. Carol hielt sie mit einer Hand auf der Schulter zurück, als hätte sie Angst, dass Judith davonlaufen würde. Dahin, wo der Rauch über den Baumwipfeln aufstieg. Und vielleicht hätte sie das getan. Doch Sophia klammerte sich wieder an ihre Hand. Die Augen des Mädchens mindestens so groß wie ihre eigenen. Und Judith war froh, dass sie nicht alleine war.

Menschen eilten zu den Bäumen, mehr Leute verschwanden, um zu sehen, was los war. Mit lauten Stimmen unterhielten sich die übrigen, manchmal über mehrere Autos hinweg. Judith versuchte in der Dämmerung zwischen den umhertänzelnden Schatten und Silhouetten ihre Mutter oder Shane zu erkennen. Ohne Erfolg. Tränen quollen über und liefen über ihre Wangen.

Judith wusste, dass die beiden wahrscheinlich in diesem Augenblick auf eine zerstörte Stadt niederblickten. Sie hörte die Flugzeuge, sah wie immer mehr über ihren Kopf hinwegflogen, spürte weitere Beben, hörte den Donner und sah mehr und mehr Rauch. Sie wollte schreien, die Flugzeuge anschreien, bitte aufzuhören, aber statt Worten kamen nur heiße Tränen.

Sie fing an zu schluchzen und Carol zog sie in eine feste Umarmung und redete beruhigend auf sie ein. „Die beiden sind gleich wieder hier, versprochen, alles wird gut, alles wird gut…“ Aber egal, wie viele Versprechungen Carol ihr machen wollte, nichts würde wieder gut werden. Judith war neun und nicht dumm. Die Flugzeuge warfen Bomben auf Atlanta und alle, die dort Schutz und Sicherheit gesucht hatten, starben. Waren tot oder starben jetzt gerade. Mit jeder fallenden Bombe. Aufgelöst in Feuer und Rauch und ihr Vater war einer von ihnen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! Superlanges Kapitel, ahoi! Viel Spaß!

Ihre Mutter war kurz darauf zurück gewesen – außer Atem als wäre sie den ganzen Weg gerannt –, hatte sie aus Carols Umarmung in eine eigene gezogen und nicht so bald losgelassen. Shane und Carols Mann, Ed, waren dicht hinter ihr gewesen und Shane hatte berichtet, was sie alle wussten. Dass Atlanta bombardiert worden war. Judith hatte lauter geschluchzt und ihre Mutter hatte sie fester umarmt.

Jetzt saß sie wieder auf dem Rücksitz von Shanes Auto, die Ecke der Kühlbox in der Seite, und wünschte sich mehr als je zuvor, sie hätte ihren Walkman bei sich. Sie starrte aus dem Fenster und sah den Bäumen in der Dunkelheit beim Vorüberziehen zu. Ihre Tränen waren getrocknet, aber ihre Wange tat weh. Mit zitternden Fingern schraubte sie die Wasserflasche auf und trank einen Schluck. Es schmeckte bitter.

Ihre Mutter hatte ihr eine warme Jacke angezogen und sie auf dem Rücksitz angeschnallt, während Shane mit den anderen Erwachsenen gesprochen hatte, deren Autos um sie herum gestanden hatten. Alle waren sich bewusst, dass sie nicht mehr nach Atlanta konnten und alle waren hektisch dem Stau zu entkommen. Mit Mühe hatten sie hin und her manövriert, bis genug Platz war, um zu drehen und dann hatten sie warten müssen, bis alle, die vorher hinter und jetzt vor ihnen standen, losfahren konnten. Shane hatte viel und laut geflucht und ihre Mutter hatte nach ihrem Bein getastet.

„Wohin fahren wir?“, flüsterte ihre Mutter vom Beifahrersitz.

Sie konnte hören, dass Shane mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen antwortete. „Wir können nicht in die Stadt und wir können nicht zurück. Das Militär hat insoweit recht, dass die Kleinstädte nicht sicher sind.“

„Das Militär hat gerade Bomben über einer Großstadt mit Millionen von Menschen abgeworfen, Shane!“, flüsterte ihre Mutter eindringlich.

„Ich weiß, verdammt!“, flüsterte er aufgebracht zurück. „Wir müssen irgendwohin, wo keine Menschen sind. Keine Stadt, kein… Wenn das Militär uns nicht beschützt, ist es sicherer, wenn wir irgendwo sind, wo diese Dinger… wo diese Dinger nicht sind.“

„Und wo soll das sein?“

„Ich weiß nicht, Lori, ich muss nachdenken!“, knurrte Shane zurück.

Ihre Mutter machte eine harsche Kopfbewegung in Richtung Rücksitz und Shane traf Judiths Blick im Rückspiegel. Er schenkte ihr ein zerknirschtes Lächeln. „Keine Sorge, Prinzessin, wir finden einen Platz, wo es sicher ist, okay?“

„Okay“, murmelte Judiths und wandte den Blick wieder aus dem Fenster.

Mit halbem Ohr hörte sie zu, wie Shane davon sprach, dass es wichtig war, eine Wasserquelle in der Nähe zu haben und dass er eine Karte im Handschuhfach hatte. Sie fragte sich, warum sie nicht nach Hause konnten. Sie könnten sich doch einfach zu Hause einsperren oder nicht? Judith wollte nach Hause. Dort hatten sie Wasser und Essen und dorthin würde ihr Vater als erstes gehen, wenn er aufwachte.

Als Judith das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, war es dunkel. Das Rumpeln des Motors war verstummt und der Wagen stand still. Sie wollte ihre Mutter fragen, warum und musste feststellen, dass weder sie noch Shane auf ihren Plätzen saßen. Ihr Herz pochte laut in ihrer Brust und sie sah sich hektisch um. Sie beruhigte sich etwas, als sie die beiden ein paar Meter entfernt vom Auto in der Dunkelheit stehen sah.

Sie standen in einer Runde mit anderen Erwachsenen und jetzt bemerkte Judith auch die anderen Autos, die vor und hinter ihnen auf dem Seitenstreifen geparkt hatten. Sie kaute unsicher auf ihrer Wange. Ein dumpfes Stechen verriet ihr, dass sie vielleicht mal die Seiten wechseln sollte. Sie schnallte sich vorsichtig ab und tastete nach dem Türgriff.

Die Nachtluft war kühl, aber nicht kalt, und Judith stieg aus dem Wagen und drückte die Tür leise zu. Sie sah, dass Carols Mann bei den Erwachsenen stand, und als sie sich weiter umsah, sah sie Carol an ihrem Auto lehnen, eine schläfrige Sophia im Arm. Judith wollte ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sich lenken und blieb still. Stattdessen wandte sie sich wieder der Gruppe zu und trat näher.

„Na, wer bist du denn?“ Erschrocken zuckte Judith zusammen. Neben ihr stand eine junge Frau mit langen blonden Haaren, die sie schelmisch angrinste. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich dachte, du hättest mich gehört. Ich bin Amy und du?“

Judith beäugte Amy kritisch, bevor sie sich entschloss zu antworten. „Judith. Ich gehöre dazu“, sie deutete auf ihre Mutter und Shane.

„Shane und Lori, richtig? Ich gehöre zu denen da“, sagte Amy und deutete zu der Gruppe. Judith erkannte eine Frau mit blonden Haaren. Sie stand neben einem alten Mann, der Shane etwas auf seiner Karte zeigte. „Wir sind die mit dem Wohnmobil.“

„Oh, cool.“

„Ist dir kalt?“, fragte Amy und musterte Judiths verschränkte Arme.

Judith schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr war weder kalt noch warm. Ihr war gar nichts.

Carol hatte sie entdeckt und winkte. Sie winkte zurück. „Ich bin eingeschlafen, während wir gefahren sind. Wo sind wir jetzt?“

Amy ging neben ihr in die Hocke, sodass sie Judith nicht mehr überragte. Sie verschränkte die Arme locker über den Knien. „Nicht sehr weit von Atlanta. Wolltet ihr da hin? Hmm, wir auch. Nachdem der Stau sich aufgelöst hat, haben sich viele auf den Weg zur nächsten Quarantänezone gemacht, aber die ist ewig weit weg und da wir nicht wissen, wie es dort aussieht…“, sie deutete auf die anderen, „Wir suchen eine Alternative.“

Judith nickte als wüsste sie Bescheid.

„Hier, willst du teilen? Die Gelben mag ich am liebsten“, sagte Amy unvermittelt und schüttete eine kleine Tüte Gummibärchen in ihre Hand. „Die Grünen find ich auch gut, aber die Orangenen mag ich nicht.“ Sie hielt Judith ihre Hand hin.

„Die Roten sind die besten“, sagte das Mädchen mit Bestimmtheit und brachte Amy damit zum Lachen. Es bereitete ihr Schwierigkeiten die Farben in der Dunkelheit zu unterscheiden, bis Amy ihr Handy aus der Tasche zog und als Lampe benutzte. „Hast du da drauf Internet?“, fragte Judith und kaute auf einem orangenen Gummi herum.

„Ja, aber es gibt keine Neuigkeiten. Ab und zu posten Leute noch in Foren und auf Facebook, aber die meisten… Viele schreiben nicht mehr. Und ich habe auch nicht mehr viel Akku, leider. Ich warte darauf, dass meine Eltern zurückrufen, weißt du? Ich kann sie nicht erreichen, seit… Seit ein paar Tagen.“

„Oh“, sagte Judith beklommen. „Dann sind das nicht deine Eltern?“

Überrascht blickte Amy zu dem Kreis der Erwachsenen und lachte. „Nein, das ist meine Schwester, Andrea. Und der Mann mit dem Anglerhut und dem furchtbaren Hemd ist Dale. Er hat uns mitgenommen, als unser Auto liegen geblieben ist. Das ist sein Wohnmobil.“

Judith machte einen Laut des Verstehens. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, dass ihre Mutter sie beobachtete. „Tut mir leid, ich hoffe deine Eltern rufen an.“

„Danke“, lächelte Amy. „Dein Dad scheint zu wissen, was er tut. War er bei der Armee oder sowas?“

„Shane ist nicht mein Dad. Mein Dad ist… Mein Dad war…“, sie stockte und wusste nicht genau, was sie sagen sollte. Amys Blick wurde mitleidig, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Judith schnell fort. „Er war Sheriff in King County. Shane, meine ich. Mein Dad war sein Partner.“

„Verstehe“, sagte Amy und sah so aus als wisse sie nicht, was sie als nächstes sagen sollte und das Gespräch verebbte langsam, bis sie Gummibärchen in zweisamer Stille aßen. Die Stimmen der Erwachsenen schwappten zu ihnen herüber, aber Judith konnte keine Worte ausmachen.

Sie sah sich zu Sophia um, aber Carol stand alleine da. Sie war in eine rote Decke gehüllt und stand in den ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne. Amys Hand war leer und die Gruppe löste sich langsam auf. Männer und Frauen liefen zurück zu ihren Fahrzeugen, Andrea winkte und Amy stand auf, als Shane auf sie zukam. „Wir sehen uns dann später“, verabschiedete sie sich.

„Ja. Und danke.“ Judith sah ihr kurz nach und wandte sich dann an Shane. Er faltete die Karte zusammen und reichte sie ihrer Mutter. Dann ging er vor ihr in die Hocke.

„Hallo Prinzessin. Gut geschlafen?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wo fahren wir jetzt hin?“

„Ein Steinbruch ganz in der Nähe. Dort schlagen wir unser Camp auf, einverstanden?“ Er legte eine warme Hand an ihre Wange, sein Daumen wischte längst getrocknete Tränen weg.

„Okay“, murmelte Judith und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und hoffte, dass er sie hochheben würde wie er es früher oft getan hatte. Er enttäuschte sie nicht und einen Augenblick später war sie fünf Jahre alt und die Welt konnte ihr nichts anhaben, solange sie in Shanes Armen war.

Sie wusste, ihr Dad hatte Shane oft damit aufgezogen, dass Judith sich lieber von ihm durch die Gegend tragen ließ, aber was sollte sie denn tun, wenn Shane sich nie beschwerte, dass sie langsam zu schwer wurde. Judith legte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab und schloss die Augen. Fast konnte sie ihren Vater hören. „Du verwöhnst sie.“ – „Und du nicht?“, hatte Shane jedes Mal gelacht. – „Denk bloß nicht, dass du aus dem Schneider bist, wenn sie 30 ist und entschieden hat, dass Laufen unter ihrer Würde ist“, hatte ihr Vater amüsiert erwidert und ihr zugezwinkert. 

Neue Tränen brannten in Judiths Augen und sie brauchte all ihre Konzentration, um weiter zu atmen. Ihre Mutter küsste sie auf die Wange und strich ihr mit einer zärtlichen Hand durch die Haare.

Judith wollte schreien.

Aber es würde nichts ändern. Nichts von dem, was sie tun konnte, würde irgendetwas ändern und Judith lernte das erste Mal, mit Nachdruck, dass die Welt grausam war. Denn ihr Vater war nicht da, um ihr die Moral von der Geschichte zu erklären, denn ihr Vater war… nicht da. Und langsam aber sicher sickerte es zu Judith durch, was das bedeutete. Er würde nicht aufwachen und sie zu Hause treffen. Er würde vielleicht aufwachen. Aber er hatte keinen Grund nach Hause zu kommen, denn ihr Vater war fort. Er war fort.

Judith blieb stumm und atmete. Atmete und versuchte weiter zu atmen, denn wenn sie nicht aufpasste, würde sie aufhören.

Sie wusste nicht, was ihre Mutter oder Shane zu ihr sagten und bekam nur am Rande mit, dass sie zurück ins Auto verfrachtet wurde. Jemand wickelte die weiche Wolldecke um sie und stellte sicher, dass sie angeschnallt war. Immer wieder strichen ihr Hände durchs Haar und Judith wusste, dass es ihre Mutter war, denn Shanes Hände fühlten sich mehr an wie die ihres Dads.

Judith war froh, als sie sich wiederfand, immer noch im Auto, immer noch warm eingepackt. Draußen war es inzwischen hell und obwohl ihre Mutter ihr oft gepredigt hatte, dass man nie direkt in die Sonne sehen sollte, ging Judith das Risiko ein. Ließ sich blenden, in der Hoffnung, dass die Sonne die Schatten in ihrem Kopf besiegte. Sie wollte nicht nachdenken.

„Schatz, wir sollten darüber reden.“

Judith wandte den Blick zu ihrer Mutter, die sich umgedreht hatte und sie mit sorgenvollem Blick betrachtete. Die Farben waren falsch und Judith blinzelte mehrmals, um die Sonnenechos, die sie sah, loszuwerden.

„Judith?“

„Nh-nh“, machte Judith mit zusammengepressten Lippen.

„Schatz, hör zu-“

„Nh-nh!“, machte Judith erneut, energischer.

„Lass sie“, murmelte Shane vom Fahrersitz. „Früher oder später muss sie dadurch.“

Judith suchte seinen Blick im Rückspiegel, aber er fixierte die Straße. Was vermutlich gut war, aber in den zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen erkannte Judith, dass er ihr auswich. Oder dem Gespräch. Das Judith ja sowieso nicht führen wollte, also…

„Judy-Schatz, ich bin hier, okay? Und ich gehe nirgendwohin.“

Judith nickte und schaute aus dem Fenster. Ihre Mutter versuchte noch ein paar Mal sie anzusprechen, aber nachdem Judith einfach nicht mehr reagierte, gab sie es auf und begnügte sich damit nach Judiths Bein zu tasten und es tröstend zu streicheln.

Judith kam etwas mehr zu sich, als Shane eine seiner Kassetten einlegte und leise mitsummte. Sie stimmte irgendwann mit ein und hörte, dass ihre Mutter erleichtert aufatmete.

Irgendwann nahmen sie eine Ausfahrt und bald fuhren sie nur noch auf einer unbefestigten Straße. Judith beäugte den langen aufsteigenden Kiesweg, dem sie und die anderen folgten und staunte über den See, den sie tief unten zwischen steilen Felswänden erspähen konnte.

Oberhalb der Klippen kamen sie zum Stehen und Judith schaute sich um. Entlang des Abgrunds lag ein großer, freier Platz ausgebreitet, der von den Ausläufern eines dichten Waldes eingerahmt wurde. Judith erkannte ein paar Baumstämme, die kreisförmig angeordnet auf dem Boden lagen und vermutete eine Feuerstelle. Sie waren wohl nicht die ersten, die an diesem Ort ihr Lager aufschlugen.

Ihr erster Weg, sobald ihre Füße den Boden berührt hatten, führte sie zu dem Abgrund, um einen Blick auf den See zu erhaschen. Ihre Mutter rief sie zurück, aber nicht bevor Judith nicht einen Eindruck von Azurblau gewonnen hatte. Vielleicht hatte ihre Mutter Angst, Judith würde sich hinunterstürzen, aber soweit hatte Judith gar nicht gedacht.

Ablenkung half. Dieser neue Ort, ihr neues Lager, half. Es gab Dinge zu tun und Judith nahm sich dessen voller Erleichterung an, dankbar nicht nachdenken zu müssen. Dankbar für ein paar Stunden davonzukommen.

Sie folgte Shane, als er in die Mitte des Platzes schritt. Menschen, die sie nicht kannte, scharrten sich ohne großes Aufheben um ihn und er begann Aufgaben zu verteilen. Zelte mussten aufgebaut werden. Wasser musste vom See geholt werden. Wachposten mussten aufgestellt werden. Ihre Vorräte mussten zusammengezählt werden. Jemand sollte Frühstück machen.

Judith war daran gewöhnt, dass fremde Leute darauf hörten, was Shane sagte. Immerhin war er der Sheriff und wusste, wovon er redete. Diese Menschen hier vertrauten seinem Urteil offenbar auch, denn sie gingen an die Arbeit, sobald Shane ihnen etwas zu tun gab, und schienen sogar ganz froh darum zu sein.

Judith half ihrer Mutter das Zelt aus dem Auto zu holen. Dasselbe große Zelt mit dem sie und ihre Eltern ein paar Mal campen gewesen waren. Ihre Mutter hatte es gehasst, obwohl sie sich Mühe gegeben hatte, keine Spielverderberin zu sein. Aber Judith und ihr Vater hatten jede Minute genossen. Zusammen hatten sie Lagerfeuer gebaut und Marshmallows an Stöcken geröstet. Nachts hatte ihr Vater ein Schattentheater an die Zeltwand geworfen und ihre Mutter und sie zum Lachen gebracht, bis sie Gefahr liefen die Marshmallows wiederzusehen.

Ein Mann mit dunklen Haaren und Bart kam, um ihnen zu helfen. Ihre Mutter ließ ihn mit dem Zelt davongehen, da er offenbar der Verantwortliche für den Zeltaufbau war – und vermutlich eher wusste, wie man das machte. Selbst mit ihrem Vater hatten sie jedes Mal Stunden gebraucht, bis das Zelt stand.

„Mom, ich muss mal“, sagte Judith und zupfte an der Bluse ihrer Mutter.

„Wieso fragst du nicht, ob du die Toilette im dem Wohnmobil benutzen darfst?“, schlug ihre Mutter vor.

Die Aussicht sich nicht wieder hinter einen Busch hocken zu müssen, hellte ihre Laune etwas auf. Sie versuchte Amys schmale Figur oder blonden Haare auf dem Zeltplatz zu entdecken, aber ohne Erfolg, weshalb sie sich zögerlich dem Wohnmobil näherte. Die Tür stand zwar offen, aber auf den ersten Blick konnte Judith niemanden im Inneren sehen. Sie biss sich auf die Wange und klopfte an die Tür.

„Ja?“ Überrascht hob sie den Blick zum Dach des Fahrzeugs. Der alte Mann mit dem Anglerhut lächelte auf sie hinab. „Kann ich dir helfen?“

„Äh, ja. Kann ich- Äh, darf ich Ihr Klo benutzen?“

„Natürlich. Papier ist unter dem Waschbecken.“

Judith lächelte ihn an und kletterte flink den Einstieg hinauf. Drinnen sah sie sich um. Rechts von ihr waren Fahrer- und Beifahrersitz, hinter dem Fahrersitz war ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Sitzbänken und links von Judith an der Seite der Tür war eine kurze Küchenzeile mit einigen Schränken. Neugierig folgte sie dem Gang in den hinteren Bereich des Wohnmobils und erhaschte Blicke auf ein Bett und ein niedriges Bücherregal, bevor sie eine Tür zu ihrer Rechten aufzog und tatsächlich eine Toilette und ein kleines Waschbecken in dem kleinen Raum fand.

Es war eng, aber besser als hinter einem Busch zu hocken. Judith inspizierte fasziniert die Dusche, die neben dem Klo durch eine dünne Plastiktrennwand zu erreichen war. Sie konnte gerade so die Arme darin ausstrecken, nahm aber an, dass ein Erwachsener sich höchstens einmal umdrehen konnte ohne irgendwo anzustoßen.

Das Klopapier fand sie in einem Schrank unter dem Waschbecken und fragte sich unwillkürlich, was sie nehmen würden, wenn es alle war. Sie versuchte möglichst wenig zu benutzen. Der Wasserstrahl aus dem Hahn am Waschbecken war lau und kalt, aber die Seife roch nach Lavendel und das Handtuch war trocken und weich.

Judith schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ eine Hand über die Küchenzeile gleiten, als sie zum Ausgang ging. Sie hopste mit einem Sprung auf den staubigen Boden vor dem Wohnmobil und blickte nach oben, um den Anglerhut zu sehen.

Da er nicht sofort auftauchte, umrundete Judith das große Fahrzeug, bis sie an der Rückseite eine Leiter entdeckte. Vorsichtig kletterte sie die Sprossen hinauf und linste über den Rand des Daches. Der alte Mann saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr in einem Campingstuhl. Judith räusperte sich, bevor sie das Dach betrat. Der Mann drehte sich um und nickte ihr lächelnd zu.

„Entsprechen meine Räumlichkeiten Ihren Anforderungen, Madame?“

„Sehr angenehm, mein Herr“, antwortete sie mit einem verlegenen Grinsen und stellte sich neben ihn. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man so viel Platz in ein Fahrzeug kriegt.“

Der Mann brummte zustimmend. „Der alte Camper ist definitiv ein Luxus. Umso mehr in diesen Zeiten.“

„Danke, dass ich Ihre Toilette benutzen durfte.“

„Jederzeit“, lächelte er. „Es ist so wichtig, dass man jetzt Hilfsbereitschaft und Zusammenhalt beweist.“

Judith richtete ihren Blick auf das Gewehr, das neben dem Mann am Stuhl lehnte. Sie hatte solche schon gesehen und keine Angst vor ihnen, immerhin trugen ihr Vater und auch Shane selbst Waffen in ihrem Beruf. „Sitzen Sie Wache?“, fragte sie und deutete auf das Fernglas mit dem er den Blick über den Steinbruch schweifen ließ.

„Ja, aber bisher ist alles ruhig. Ich denke, das ändert sich auch nicht allzu bald. Zeit durchzuatmen“, sagte er.

Sie nickte wissend und wandte sich zur anderen Seite des Campers, um sich das Treiben auf dem Zeltplatz anzusehen. Jetzt entdeckte sie Amy und ihre Schwester, die mit zwei anderen Frauen und einem Mann große Wasserkanister den Kiesweg hochtrugen. Sie winkte und Amy, wegen den Kanistern nicht in der Lage zurückzuwinken, grinste sie an.

„Judith?“

Sie trat einen Schritt näher an den Rand und sah ihre Mutter unten stehen. „Mom, da ist ein Bad, ein Schlafzimmer und eine Küche in dem Camper“, erklärte Judith.

Ihre Mutter schmunzelte, offenbar amüsiert über ihre Begeisterung. „Hast du dich bedankt?“, fragte sie und Judith nickte. „Willst du mir jetzt helfen, Frühstück zu machen?“

Judith biss sich auf die Wange. „Aber von hier oben kann ich alles sehen!“

„Na, komm. Gib Dale ein bisschen Freiraum, er ist beschäftigt, Schatz.“

„Eigentlich freue ich mich über die Gesellschaft“, sagte Dale. „Und vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei“, fügte er mit einem Zwinkern zu Judith hinzu.

Ihre Mutter schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, wies Judith an vorsichtig dort oben zu sein und nicht runterzufallen und stieß zu ein paar anderen Frauen, die um die Feuerstelle herum arbeiteten. Judith versuchte zu erkennen, was sie zubereiten würden, aber vergebens. Stattdessen ließ sie den Blick wieder über den Platz schweifen, versuchte Shane und Sophia zu finden und entdeckte Shane zwischen den Bäumen auf der anderen Seite des Camps auftauchen.

Sie sah Sophia nicht, bis das Mädchen einige Minuten später ebenfalls die Leiter des Wohnmobils hochkletterte und sie anstrahlte. „Meine Mom sagt, ich soll fragen, ob ich auch hier oben sitzen darf.“

Dale lud sie mit einem Schulterzucken und einem „Je mehr desto besser“ ein und Sophia balancierte über das Dach, bis sie sich neben Judith im Schneidersitz niederließ. „Hier, Mom hat gesagt, ich soll nicht so viele essen, bevor es Frühstück gibt, aber wir können teilen“, sagte das Mädchen und hielt Judith eine Hand voll Schokolinsen hin.

Judith bedankte sich und suchte sich zwei blaue heraus. Sophia schien keine Präferenz zu haben, aber erzählte, wie sie in Schulpausen mit ihren Freundinnen die Linsen normalerweise zusammengelegt und dann nach Farben sortiert hatte. Judith hatte Glück, denn von den blauen gab es meistens reichlich. Die Roten seien immer die wenigsten gewesen.

Sie unterhielt sich mit Sophia und beobachtete die Menschen auf dem Zeltplatz. Sophia deutete auf die einen oder die anderen und erklärte Judith, welche Aufgaben sie bekommen hatten. Carol half dabei die Lebensmittel und andere wichtige Produkte zu sortieren.

Als es ihnen auf dem Wohnmobil zu warm und zu langweilig wurde, entschieden Sophia und sie das Lager zu inspizieren und ihre neuen Mitbewohner zu begrüßen. Letzteres war mehr Judiths Idee und sie übernahm auch das Reden für sie beide.

Zuerst liefen sie zu dem Platz an dem inzwischen etliche Zelte aufgebaut worden waren. Sie trafen unter anderem den Mann, der auch Judiths Zelt für sie und ihre Mutter aufgebaut hatte. Sein Name war Jim, er war alleine unterwegs, und schenkte ihnen ein schiefes Lächeln als Judith sich für seine Arbeit bedankte.

Ben Kosta war alt, wie Dale, aber härter, mit einem strengeren Gesichtsausdruck. Sie erfuhren, dass er lange Zeit in der Armee gedient hatte, aber durch eine Verletzung seinen linken Unterschenkel verloren hatte. Er lachte ein ruppiges Lachen, als er Judith gegen seine Prothese klopfen ließ und sie ihn ungläubig ansah. Patricia, seine Frau, schüttelte den Kopf und tadelte ihn mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, dass er die Kinder nicht erschrecken solle. Judith beteuerte, sowas würde ihr keine Angst machen.

Rosalinde und ihre Freundin Max fuhren jedes Jahr mehrmals in den Camping Urlaub. In den Bergen seien sie gewesen, genauso wie am Meer. Keiner machte ihnen etwas vor, wenn es um das Aufbauen von Zelten ging. Sie ließen die Mädchen beim letzten Zelt helfen und versicherten ihnen, dass sie hervorragende Arbeit geleistet hätten, was vermutlich gelogen, aber sehr nett war.

Heather und Mary waren mit ihrem Sohn, Henry, unterwegs. Henry war ein Student und glücklicherweise, laut Mary, gerade zu Hause gewesen, als alles losgegangen sei. Die drei waren froh, dass sie Shane auf dem Highway getroffen hatten, denn ihr Auto hätte es niemals bis zur nächsten Quarantänezone geschafft.

Jacqui war eine dunkelhäutige Frau, die bei Judiths Mutter saß und ihr half. Sie hatten ein Gehänge über der Feuerstelle aufgestellt und in einem der größeren Töpfe kochte etwas, was wohl Porridge werden würde, vor sich hin. Jacqui erzählte, dass sie mit einem Arbeitskollegen mitgefahren sei, dass dieser aber, nachdem Atlanta keine Option mehr war, zu Verwandten fahren wollte. Jacqui hatte sich daraufhin eine neue Mitfahrgelegenheit gesucht, die sie schließlich hierher gebracht hatte.

Jacquis Mitfahrgelegenheit war ein kleiner, aber muskulöser Mann, der sich als T-Dog vorstellte. Dass er in Wirklichkeit Theodore hieß, fand Judith ziemlich lustig, vor allem weil der Mann auf ihr Grinsen hin eine lange Rede über die Herkunft und Stärke des Namens hielt, und dass seine Mutter ihn nicht ohne Grund „Gottes Geschenk“ genannt hätte. Judith fragte, ob sie ihn Teddy nennen durfte, aber die Antwort war ein beleidigtes Nein.

Sie lernten Addie an den Wäscheleinen kennen. Sie war einundsiebzig Jahre alt und „fit wie ein Turnschuh“. Sie fuhr die älteste Schrottkiste, die Judith je gesehen hatte, und das obwohl sie gar keine Ahnung von Autos hatte. Aber immerhin war ihr Kofferraum voller Proviant gewesen. Konservendosen. Pulver für Suppen und Kaffee. Zweiunddreißig verschiedene Teesorten. Die Frau war vorbereitet. Sie hätte das Ende schon lange kommen sehen, sagte sie ihnen, und dass es ihr leid tue, dass die Apokalypse ihnen die Kindheit rauben würde.

Jeanette und Kevin waren ein frisch verheiratetes Paar, das auf dem Weg in die Flitterwochen gewesen war, als das Ganze begann. Sie hatten sich, wie alle hier, nachdem die Notfallübertragung durchgekommen war, auf den Weg nach Atlanta gemacht. Jeanette war blond und sehr hübsch, sie unterrichtete Musik an einer Grundschule.

Judith hüpfte aufgeregt auf Amy zu, um ihr Sophia vorzustellen und umgekehrt. Amy war jünger als Judith gedacht hatte, gerade einmal neunzehn Jahre alt und ganz frisch an der Uni. Zumindest war sie das gewesen. Sie steckte Sophia eine kleine Tüte Gummibärchen zu und tauschte ein verschwörerisches Zwinkern mit ihnen. Dann schickte sie sie los, um ihre Schwester zu nerven.

Andrea sah ihrer Schwester sehr ähnlich, dasselbe blonde Haar, dieselben blauen Augen. Aber wo Amy weich war, war Andrea hart. Wo Amy mit Süßigkeiten dealte, hatte Andrea einen erbarmungslosen Spruch parat. Sie war eine von der Art, die sich nicht sonderlich darum scherte, dass sie Kinder waren. Sie erkannte es an, ja, aber was kindgerecht war oder nicht, das schien ihr nicht ganz klar zu sein- oder es war ihr egal. Judith mochte sie.

Judith war sehr zufrieden mit ihrer Willkommensrunde. Sie hatte einen guten Eindruck ihres Lagers und dessen Bewohner bekommen. Allesamt waren sie nun 37 Leute an der Zahl. Darunter waren außer Sophia und ihr nur zwei andere Kinder, ein Geschwisterpaar. Aber das war schon okay, fand Judith. Denn der Vormittag war mit Sophia wie im Fluge vergangen. Das Mädchen war zwar ein wenig älter, aber sie verstanden sich sehr gut und Judith hatte sie gern.

Das Frühstück verging und nachdem sie wieder eine Weile bei Dale auf dem Camper gesessen hatten, spielten sie am Nachmittag mit den anderen Kindern verstecken, während Shane die Erwachsenen der Gruppe zusammenrief, um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen.

Judith lag unter dem Wohnmobil, ihr Versteck, und lauschte der Diskussion. Die Rationen wurden angesprochen, selbst zusammengenommen hatten sie nur genug, um ein paar Tage zu überstehen. Wasser konnten sie vom See holen und abkochen. Aber auch Toilettenpapier, Zahnpasta und ähnliche Sachen würden sie auf lange Sicht brauchen.

Es wurde entschieden eine kleine Truppe zu entsenden, die die nötigsten Artikel zurückbringen sollte. Judith verstand nicht, woher genau, aber die allgemeine Stimmung war sehr angespannt, bis ein Mann sich freiwillig meldete und auch Andrea und Jacqui die Hand hoben.

Judith konnte nicht länger zuhören, da Eliza, das andere Mädchen mit dem sie verstecken spielten, vor dem Wohnmobil auf die Knie ging und auf sie zeigte. „Hab‘ dich!“, rief sie. Judith lächelte, während sie unter dem Fahrzeug herauskrabbelte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie dem Mädchen sagen sollte, dass ihr Vater sich gerade freiwillig gemeldet hatte, um eine potenziell gefährliche Mission auszuführen.

Eliza nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab, indem sie weiterging. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Erwachsenen lief Judith ihr nach. Sie fanden Elizas Bruder, Louis, in einem der Zelte. Er schmollte, weil seine Schwester ihn so schnell gefunden hatte. Sophia hatte sich in einem offenen Kofferraum unter einer Decke zusammengerollt und war die letzte, die sie fanden. Judith zeigte ihr ein Daumen-Hoch.

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende und sie saßen bald auf den Baumstämmen um ein warmes Feuer herum. Sophia war zu ihrer Mutter zurückgekehrt, die beiden saßen mit Ed an einer der anderen kleinen Feuerstellen, und Judith saß zwischen ihrer Mutter und Shane. Sie hatte eine Schüssel mit heißen Dosenravioli auf dem Schoß und hörte zu, wie Dale eines seiner Campingabenteuer erzählte, bis es später und später wurde und Judith wenig mehr als gähnen konnte.

„Wir haben Drähte im Wald gespannt. Wenn sich irgendjemand nähert, hören wir es“, beruhigte Shane ihre Mutter, während Judith sich bettfertig machte. Sie hatte sich im Wohnmobil die Zähne geputzt und zog sich jetzt im Zelt ihr Nachthemd an.

Camping mit ihrem Vater hatte ihr immer Spaß gemacht. Auch wenn es geregnet hatte und der Boden matschig war. Aber das war mit ihrem Vater gewesen. Das war am Wochenende gewesen. Mit der Möglichkeit nach Hause zu fahren und heiß zu duschen und warmen Kakao zu trinken. Mit ihrem Vater, der ihr Geschichten erzählt hatte, bis sie eingeschlafen war.

Judith kuschelte sich in ihren Schlafsack und wartete auf ihre Mutter. Sie konnte in einiger Entfernung die anderen Camper reden hören, aber keine Worte ausmachen. Ein paar Zelte weiter wurden die Morales-Kinder, Eliza und Louis, ins Bett gebracht. Ihre Mutter und ihr Vater redeten sanft auf Louis ein, der angefangen hatte zu weinen.

Judith biss die Zähne zusammen und verbot sich zu wünschen, ihr Vater wäre da.

Stattdessen zog ihre Mutter den Reißverschluss der Zelttür zurück und kroch ins Innere. Sie hatte ihre Bluse gegen ein großes Sweatshirt getauscht und ihre Haare in einen Zopf zurückgebunden. Sie setzte sich neben Judiths Zeltkabine und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Willst du jetzt reden?“

Judith wusste, dass sie nicht erklären konnte, was sie fühlte und zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihre Mutter schien zu verstehen und rieb beruhigende Kreise mit ihrem Daumen in Judiths Schulter. „Wir werden das hier durchstehen“, flüsterte sie. „Es wird alles gut werden.“

„Ist die ganze Stadt weg? Atlanta?“

Ihre Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Schatz, Teile stehen noch. Morgen geht eine kleine Gruppe und sieht nach, wie die Lage ist.“

„Heißt das, dass Dad noch lebt?“

Keine Hoffnung, bloß keine Hoffnung. Und Judith hielt trotzdem die Luft an.

Ihre Mutter holte stockend Luft. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Liebling“, begann sie.

Judith mochte es nicht, dass ihre Mutter klang als hätte sie Schmerzen. Für einen kindischen Moment wollte sie sich die Ohren zuhalten und einfach nicht zuhören. Sie wusste, was auch immer ihre Mutter jetzt sagen würde, würde ihr nicht gefallen. Stattdessen kaute sie auf ihrer Wange.

„Dad war nicht in Atlanta“, sagte ihre Mutter. „Ich weiß, ich habe dir gesagt, sie würden ihn dorthin bringen, aber… Bevor das Militär ausrücken konnte, um die Evakuierung durchzuführen, war es zu spät. Dafür war keine Zeit mehr. Ich hätte es dir vielleicht direkt sagen sollen, ich weiß es nicht, Judith… Ich dachte einfach, es ist gerade schon schwer genug für dich und- Ich dachte, wenn ich dir sage, dass dein Dad… Ich dachte, du würdest nicht gehen wollen.“

Judith malte unsichtbare Muster auf die Luftmatratze. „Also ist er noch zu Hause?“

Ihre Mutter seufzte. „Ja und nein… Shane war im Krankenhaus. Bevor wir gefahren sind. Er hat versucht deinen Vater dort herauszuholen, aber…“, sie brach ab und holte erneut Luft. „Judith, du weißt, was Koma bedeutet. Dad hat ganz fest geschlafen und ist nicht aufgewacht. Dann kamen- Shane- Das Krankenhaus ist überrannt worden. Shane hat es selbst nur knapp raus geschafft.“

Judith presste die Augen zusammen und spürte wie ihre Augenlider prickelten. Tränen sammelten sich erneut und gegen ihren Willen in ihren Augenwinkeln und wurden von ihrer Mutter weggewischt, bevor sie überlaufen konnten. „Es tut mir leid, Liebling, es tut mir so leid“, sagte ihre Mutter und küsste ihre Schläfe. Judith weinte stumm und ihre Mutter hielt sie fest und weinte mit ihr. „Es tut mir so leid.“

Judith war froh, dass er nicht in Atlanta gewesen war. Er war zu Hause, wo er sich auskannte. Aber sie fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie es nicht irgendwie gespürt hatte. Sie hätte es spüren müssen. Sie wünschte, sie wäre zu Hause, aber sie hatte auch Angst. Sie wollte ihren Vater sehen, aber sie wollte ihren Vater nicht so sehen. Sie hoffte, irgendjemand hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er ruhen konnte, aber gleichzeitig erfüllte sie der Gedanke mit Schuld und Panik und Übelkeit.

Irgendwann schlief Judith ein, aber ihre Träume waren nicht besser. Sie saß auf den Stufen zu ihrem Haus und wartete auf ihren Vater. Ihre Nachbarn packten hektisch ihre Autos und fuhren davon. Ihre Mutter drehte das Radio laut und tanzte in der Küche zum Klang der Notfallübertragung. Als ihr Vater schließlich aus einem Auto stieg und sie auf ihn zu rannte, verwandelte er sich in Shane, der vor ihr niederkniete und sagte, „es tut mir leid, Prinzessin, ich war zu spät. Jetzt sind es nur noch wir beide.“ Judith wollte entgegnen, dass ihre Mutter noch da war, aber als sie sich umdrehte, war die Küche leer.

Sie wachte auf und wollte am liebsten direkt wieder weinen. Das Zelt war leer bis auf sie, aber hell, was ihr sagte, dass die Sonne bereits aufgegangen war.

Sie zog sich ein T-Shirt und bunte Shorts an und wusch sich im Wohnmobil das Gesicht und schrubbte die Zähne. Dann holte sie sich Frühstück, das ihr diesmal Amy reichte, und kletterte mit ihrer Schüssel zu Dale, der wieder Wache schob.

Das Lager war friedlich, aber es wirkte leerer als am Vortag. Dale sagte ihr, dass die Freiwilligen schon in der Früh losgefahren waren. Sie nickte und aß schweigend. Sie atmete etwas unbeschwerter, als ihre Mutter und Shane zwischen den Bäumen auftauchten und auf den Zeltplatz traten.

Sophia stieß bald zu ihnen und der Morgen verlief ruhig, bis Eliza und Louis ebenfalls am Ende der Leiter auftauchten und Dale sie allesamt fortschickte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihre Mutter sie rief. Zusammen mit Sophia lief sie durch die neu gespannten Wäscheleinen hindurch auf einen kleinen Platz ein Stück entfernt von den Zelten. Dort wartete ein Campingtisch auf sie an dem ihre Mutter und Carol saßen und sie heranwinkten.

„Wirklich?“, fragte Judith ungläubig, als ihre Mutter ihr eröffnete, dass sie es für eine gute Idee hielt, wenn Judith und Sophia zusammen lernen würden. Sie hatte Judiths Schulbücher eingepackt, die jetzt wartend auf dem Tisch lagen. Auch Carol hatte Sophias Hefte bereitgelegt. Sie wechselte einen Blick mit dem anderen Mädchen, das mit den Schultern zuckte und sich auf einem der Stühle niederließ. Judith seufzte und tat es ihr gleich.

Sie war dabei zu multiplizieren, als zwei Autos den Kiesweg herauf fuhren. Sie schaute ihre Mutter fragend an und sprang auf ihr Nicken hin auf und rannte mit Sophia auf den großen Platz, um die Gruppe in Empfang zu nehmen.

Sie beobachtete wie Eliza und Louis ihrem Vater in die Arme sprangen und blieb stehen. Ihr Blick wich aus, zu Andrea, die von Amy in die Arme geschlossen wurde. Hinter ihr stieg Jacqui aus. Außerdem erkannte Judith T-Dog, der sich der Gruppe wohl ebenfalls angeschlossen hatte. Als letztes stieg ein junger Asiate aus dem Auto. Er trug ein Baseballcap und sah sich unsicher in ihrem Lager um. Judith war sich sicher, dass sie ihn zuvor noch nicht gesehen hatte; ein Neuzugang also.

Shane ging mit großen Schritten auf die Gruppe zu und begrüßte sie. Er erkundigte sich nach Zwischenfällen und Judith lernte beim Zuhören, dass der Asiate Glenn hieß und sie ihn unterwegs gefunden hatten. Beziehungsweise von ihm gefunden worden waren. Er hatte ihnen geholfen, die Vorräte zu finden, die sie gesucht hatten, und dank ihm waren sie einigen der Wiedergängern entkommen. „Beißer“ nannte Mr. Morales sie.

Judith nahm an, dass das Sinn ergab, da sie bissen. Zum Glück hatte sie davon nicht allzu viel mitbekommen, zumindest dafür hatte ihre Mutter gesorgt.

Shane nickte Glenn zu und fragte, ob er bei ihnen bleiben würde. Der junge Mann zuckte mit den Schultern und erklärte, dass er nicht wusste, wo er im Moment sonst hinsollte. Shane nahm ihn beiseite und befragte ihn über die Lage in der Stadt und wie er es alleine ausgehalten hatte, während die anderen anfingen, die Autos zu entladen.

Judith half Andrea und Amy dabei, Konservendosen in der Küche des Wohnmobils unterzubringen. Sie durfte die untersten Schränke befüllen, weil sie die kleinste der drei war. Dabei lernte sie, dass die Schwestern auf einer Art Road Trip gewesen waren, als die Katastrophe über sie hereingebrochen war, und dass Dale der einzige von vielen, vielen Mistkerlen – „Andrea! Schtt!“ – gewesen war, der angehalten hatte, als sie Hilfe gebraucht hatten.

Andrea war zwölf Jahre älter als ihre Schwester und Judith fragte, warum sie dann trotzdem so schlecht mit Kindern umgehen konnte. Andrea kickte ihr gegens Schienbein und Judith klappte die Kinnlade herunter, weil Erwachsene sowas nun wirklich nicht taten. Das sagte Amy ihrer Schwester auch, lautstark.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis alles verstaut war. Bald würde wieder jemand in die Stadt gehen müssen, um noch mehr Vorräte zu holen. Judith wollte nicht zu sehr darüber nachdenken. Sie war sich im Klaren darüber, dass so ein Proviantgang schnell das letzte sein konnte, was man tat. Sie fand Andrea ganz schön mutig, aber Amy schien kein Fan von der Entscheidung ihrer Schwester zu sein.

Bevor die Diskussion der beiden in einen handfesten Streit ausbrechen konnte, verabschiedete Judith sich und hüpfte aus dem Wohnmobil. Draußen lief sie zu Glenn hinüber, der sich nun mit Dale und Jacqui unterhielt und wartete geduldig ab, bis er sie bemerkte. Dann streckte sie ihm die Hand hin und stellte sich vor. „Mein Name ist Judith, aber du kannst auch Jude oder Judy sagen. Schön, dich kennenzulernen.“

Er sah sie überrumpelt an, aber schüttelte mit kleiner Verzögerung ihre Hand. „Äh, hallo, ich bin Glenn“, sagte er und schien nicht recht zu wissen, ob er noch etwas sagen sollte oder nicht. Dale schmunzelte und zwinkerte Judith zu, die zurückgrinste und davonlief, um Sophia zu finden.

Die nächsten Tage unterschieden sich nicht sehr voneinander. Nach dem Frühstück mussten sie und Sophia für ein paar Stunden Schulaufgaben machen, bis ihre Mütter beschlossen, dass es für heute reichte, und dann spielten sie mit den Morales-Kindern verstecken oder fangen. Oft saßen sie bei Dale auf dem Wohnmobil und lauschten seinen Geschichten. Später versuchten sie dann zusammen rauszukriegen, was davon die Wahrheit und was erfunden war.

Manchmal halfen sie dabei, die schweren Wasserkanister zu tragen. Aber während die Erwachsenen meist zwei alleine tragen konnten, mussten Sophia und sie sich einen teilen.

Sie versteckten Glenns Baseballcap und er spielte gutmütig mit, wenn sie ihn mit „Warm!“ und „Kalt!“ in die richtige Richtung lenkten, bis entweder ihre Mütter oder Jacqui ihnen befahlen, den „armen Kerl“ in Ruhe zu lassen.

Es wurden derweil noch zwei weitere Expeditionen unternommen. Andrea war im Camp geblieben, genauso wie Mr. Morales. Amy und Mr. Morales‘ Familie hatten es ihnen gedankt.

T-Dog und Jacqui hatten sich allerdings erneut gemeldet. Und Judith wusste, dass auch der alte Ben mitgegangen war. Hauptsächlich weil Patricia in seiner Abwesenheit unruhig durch das Lager gestreift war und alle nervös gemacht hatte – es war eine Ausnahme gewesen und fortan blieb Ben, auf freundliches Anraten aller, an der Seite seiner Frau. „Mit anderthalb Beinen vor diesen Dingern weglaufen… Was hast du dir da nur gedacht?“, fragte Patricia, als sie ihren Mann wieder in den Armen hatte. Er rollte gutmütig mit den Augen.

Rosalinde und Max hatten sich ebenfalls für die nächsten Touren gemeldet, aber sie blieben stets zusammen. Wo eine ging, da lief auch die andere. Judith war froh, denn die beiden schienen mehr als kompetent zu sein, wobei ihre jahrelange Outdoor Erfahrung bestimmt eine Rolle spielte.

Sie hatte außerdem eine kurze Auseinandersetzung zwischen Jeanette und Kevin mitbekommen, da auch Kevin mitgehen wollte. Etwas für die Gruppe tun, sich ihren Aufenthalt verdienen, aber... Aber Jeanette war schwanger. Er blieb im Camp.

Das war okay, denn eine kleinere Gruppe war unauffälliger und kam schneller voran. Das hatte Glenn Judith erklärt, denn er war nun der Experte. Seine Karriere als Pizzabote verhalf ihm zu einem großen Wissensschatz über Atlantas Straßennetz, sowie die dichter besiedelten Gebiete und solche, die relativ leicht zu durchqueren waren. Judith war beeindruckt davon, dass er so unerschrocken war, bis Andrea ihr riet, nicht alles für bare Münze zu nehmen.

Dennoch –

Nach dem zweiten Ausflug nahm Glenn sie beiseite und präsentierte ihr einen neuen Walkman und Batterien und zog sogar ein Paar In-Ear-Ohrstöpsel aus der Tasche, als sie ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass er fortan Judiths Lieblingscamper war.

Sophia und sie malten ihm Dankesbilder, während sie zusammen eine von Shanes Kassetten anhörten, und halfen ihm später dabei sie mit Klebeband in seinem Zelt aufzuhängen.

Abends aßen sie zusammen an der Feuerstelle. Sophia saß stets neben Carol, während Ed nicht immer zu der Gruppe stieß. Manchmal brachte Carol ihm das Essen zu seinem Zelt und Judith fragte sich, wieso der Mann so müde war, wenn er doch nicht mehr machte als alle anderen und meistens sogar weniger.

Eliza und Louis saßen meist auf dem Boden nah bei dem Feuer und malten in den Sand, bis Louis ins Bett gebracht wurde, da er mit sechs Jahren der Jüngste im Bunde war.

Judith selbst durfte ein bisschen länger aufbleiben, aber wenn Sophia und Eliza ins Bett mussten, wurde auch sie zu ihrem Zelt geschickt. Eines Abends, nachdem ihre Mutter ihr einen Gute Nacht Kuss gegeben hatte, hatte sie gefragt, ob Shane ihr auch Gute Nacht sagen könne und seitdem saß er abends in ihrem Zelt und erzählte ihr dieselben Geschichten, die ihr Dad ihr früher erzählt hatte.

Das erste Mal, dass etwas Unvorhergesehenes passierte, war, als die Dixon Brüder unvermittelt in ihrem Lager standen. Still und heimlich wie Geister waren sie zwischen den Bäumen hervorgetreten und hatten sich umgeschaut. Judith hatte mit großen Augen auf die Armbrust des einen geschaut, bis er sie finster angestarrt und sie hinter Amy Schutz gesucht hatte.

Shane war schnell zur Stelle gewesen und zusammen mit Dale und Jim hatte er den Neuankömmlingen die Lagerregeln erklärt, an die sie sich zu halten hatten, wenn sie bleiben wollten. Die Brüder hatten sich offenkundig amüsiert, aber am Ende zugestimmt.

Daryl, der sie zuvor so finster angestarrt hatte, warf Shane ein paar tote Kaninchen vor die Füße, die er mit einem Strick an seinen Gürtel gebunden und offenbar gerade erst erlegt hatte. Sie könnten fürs Abendessen vorbereitet werden, bis die Brüder zurück zu ihren Fahrzeugen gelaufen und sie zu den anderen Autos in den Steinbruch gefahren hatten – „vorausgesetzt einer von euch Stadthasen weiß, wie man die Viecher häutet“, hatte Merle, der ältere Bruder, mit seiner Raspelstimme gelacht und Judith hatte angeekelt weggeschaut.

Es stellte sich raus, dass nicht nur Ben, Rosalinde und Max sondern auch Jim und Jacqui wussten, was zu tun war, aber Judith blieb nicht lange genug, um sich das Spektakel anzusehen.

Das zweite Mal, das etwas geschah, das Judith in Angst versetzte, war, als das Funkgerät, das Shane und Dale aufgebaut hatten, knackte und jemand versuchte, mit ihnen zu reden. Sie hatten keine gute Verbindung, konnten aber verstehen, dass ein Mann auf dem Weg nach Atlanta war. Amy versuchte ihn zu warnen, dass die Stadt überrannt und somit nicht mehr sicher war, aber offenbar konnte er sie nicht hören und die Verbindung brach ab.

Ihre Mutter redete daraufhin auf Shane ein, dass sie Schilder vor der Stadt aufstellen sollten, die die Leute davor warnten in die Stadt zu gehen. Aber der Polizist lehnte ab und erklärte, dass sie momentan keine Kapazitäten dafür hätten, woraufhin ihre Mutter drohte, alleine nach Atlanta zu fahren, sie bräuchte nur einen Wagen. Judiths Blut gefror in ihren Adern.

Sie sah ihrer Mutter geschockt hinterher, die von Shane gefolgt zu ihrem Zelt lief, doch ließ sich von Carols Hand auf ihrer Schulter beruhigen. Die Frau schien sich sicher zu sein, dass ihre Mutter das nur in der Hitze des Gefechts gesagt hatte.

Judith wollte dennoch sichergehen und folgte ihrer Mutter. Vor dem Zelt kam ihr Shane entgegen, der ihr leicht am Ohrläppchen zog und ihr zuzwinkerte, bevor er Richtung Wohnmobil stapfte. Judith stieg zu ihrer Mutter ins Zelt und setzte sich vorsichtig auf den Boden. Zögernd betrachtete sie ihre Mutter. Sie sah müde aus, und traurig. Sie strich sich das lange braune Haar aus dem Gesicht und sah ihre Tochter reuevoll an.

„Du gehst nicht wirklich weg, oder?“

Ihre Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, niemals. Und ich hätte es nicht sagen sollen, ich war nur“, sie seufzte, „ich war nur wütend. Dein Vater hätte den Mann gewarnt, das weiß ich.“ Sie zog Judith zu sich auf den Schoß und umarmte sie.

„Ich vermisse Dad.“

„Ich auch, Schatz.“


	3. Chapter 3

Judith und Sophia sammelten Pilze im Wald. Amy hockte ein paar Meter entfernt und zeigte auf Stellen, die die Mädchen noch nicht abgesucht hatten. „Sklaventreiberin“, sagte Judith und streckte ihr die Zunge heraus, bevor sie dorthin sprang, wohin Amy gezeigt hatte.

Henry, der etwa in Amys Alter war, gesellte sich nach einer Weile zu ihnen. Aber seine Hilfe brachte nicht sonderlich viel, weil er mehr Zeit damit verbrachte, sich mit Amy zu unterhalten als nach Pilzen zu suchen. Seine Mütter seien am See und würden mit ein paar anderen Wäsche waschen, also wolle auch er gerne helfen. „Dann tu’s doch“, sagte Judith und kassierte einen genervten Blick von ihm.

Judith hatte durchaus ihre Lieblinge im Lager. Glenn war neben ihrer Mutter und Shane unangefochtener Favorit. Genau wie Amy und Dale, der sie ein bisschen an ihren alten Schulrektor erinnerte.

Mit Henry hatte sie nicht viel zu tun, weil er im Gegensatz zu Glenn und Amy zu cool war, um seine Zeit mit Kindern zu verschwenden. Dafür waren seine Mütter aber ganz freundlich. Sie unterhielten sich oft mit Judiths Mutter und so kam Judith zwangsläufig in Kontakt mit ihnen. Heather war eine Bankangestellte gewesen und Mary war gelernte Konditorin. Es tat ein bisschen weh, sie von Kuchen und anderen Leckerbissen reden zu hören, und nicht die Möglichkeit zu haben, wenigstens einen kleinen Bissen zu probieren.

Judith konnte auch Rosalinde und Max gut leiden. Rosalinde hatte wilde rote Haare und aufregende Geschichten von Campingtrips auf denen sie Bären und Wölfe gesehen hatte. Max dagegen war zwar ruhiger, aber auch sie half ihrer Freundin mit blumigen Details aus und bremste sie nicht, wenn ihre Geschichten zu abwegig wurden.

Besonders nachdem die beiden mit auf die Proviantzüge gegangen waren, hatten sie sich im Lager einen guten Ruf aufgebaut. Es machte schnell die Runde, dass die beiden ein eingespieltes Team waren. Nicht nur mutig, sondern auch intelligent. Judith hoffte, dass sie später auch so sein würde.

Zu anderen Lagerbewohnern dagegen fand Judith einfach keinen Draht. Jeanette und Kevin gehörten dazu. Aber wohl mehr aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die beiden hauptsächlich Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Sie waren höflich und beizeiten auch gesellig, beispielsweise am allabendlichen Lagerfeuer, aber die Schwangerschaft machte Jeanette nervös und so blieben die beiden viel unter sich.

Judith wusste nicht übermäßig viel über das Schwangersein, aber sie hatte andere Lagerbewohner darüber reden hören, dass sie mit Jeanette mitfühlten. Dass sie sich nicht vorstellen könnten, wie es für sie sein musste. Zu wissen, dass sie ein Kind in diese Welt brachte, die gerade dabei war auseinanderzufallen. In der es keinen sicheren Ort für dieses Kind gab, um behütet aufzuwachsen. Dass sie es vielleicht nicht einmal bis zur Geburt schaffte.

Aber Judith glaubte schon, dass sie es schaffen würde. Sie waren eine starke Gruppe und gaben Acht aufeinander. Sie waren hier sicher. Was immer Jeanette brauchte, würden die anderen für sie besorgen. Atlanta war groß und hatte alles, was sie benötigen würden, und keinen mehr, der es ihnen streitig machen konnte. Wiedergänger brauchten keine Windeln oder Strampelanzüge.

„Okay, das ist echt sinnlos“, seufzte Amy laut. „Habt ihr noch irgendwas gefunden?“

Judith schüttelte den Kopf und Sophia hob die leeren Hände.

Dass Henry nichts gefunden hatte, wunderte Judith nicht.

Der kleine rote Eimer, den sie füllen wollten, war kaum zur Hälfte voll, als Amy mit ihnen im Schlepptau zurück zur Feuerstelle lief, an der Judiths Mutter saß. „Glück gehabt?“

„Geht so. Wer sagt uns eigentlich, dass die nicht giftig sind?“, fragte Amy und schüttete den Inhalt des Eimers in eine Schüssel, die Lori ihr hinhielt.

„Ich kenne nur einen, der uns das mit Sicherheit sagen kann“, antwortete ihre Mutter.

„Addie?“, fragte Henry mit einem unschuldigen Grinsen und auf den ermahnenden Blick von Judiths Mutter hin fügte er hinzu, „Hexen wissen sowas!“

Judith stieß ihm einen warnenden Ellenbogen in die Seite – wofür sie ihren Arm ziemlich weit heben musste – und deutete umsichtig auf die alte Frau, die sich gar nicht allzu weit entfernt mit Dale unterhielt.

Einundsiebzig und fit wie ein Turnschuh war nicht übertrieben gewesen. Addie holte täglich Wasser vom See herauf. Sie übernahm Wachposten und patrouillierte mehrmals am Tag durch den Wald, sicherte die behelfsmäßige Warnanlage aus Drähten und Dosen und half sowohl beim Kochen als auch bei der Wäsche.

Das einzige Problem, das sich dabei ergab, war, dass Addie eine Art Sprachstörung zu haben schien, denn sie hörte einfach nicht auf zu reden. Niemals.

Judith wusste inzwischen mehr über Addies Familie als über ihre eigene. Sie konnte Addies sieben Enkelkinder namentlich und in Reihenfolge der Geburtsjahre aufzählen. Sie wusste auch, dass Addie reich gewesen war – theoretisch war sie es noch, aber es spielte keine Rolle mehr. Und dass sie ihre Kinder – verwöhnte Rotzgören – nicht sonderlich gut leiden konnte. Genauso wie ihren „Waschlappen“ von Mann, der aber ja zum Glück längst abgetreten war. Der danach übrigens auch.

Es schien keine Geschichte aus Addies Leben zu geben, die nicht irgendwie schräg oder bizarr war – vielleicht lag es aber auch nur an Addies Präsentation eben solcher. Judith hatte bisher auch noch niemanden so unbedrückt über Tod und Verderben und die Apokalypse reden hören.

Am ersten Tag hatte sie Judith und Sophia noch gesagt, es tue ihr leid, dass ihre Kindheit von Wiedergängern ruiniert würde. Aber auf der anderen Seite, hatte sie später angefügt, sollten sie sich nicht zu große Sorgen deswegen machen. Sie würden vermutlich eh bald sterben und die letzten Momente lieber genießen.

Judiths Mutter war kein Fan von der Frau und nach dem verheerenden Gespräch, das die beiden nach diesem Kommentar seitens Addie geführt hatten, hielten alle etwas Abstand zu einander.

Judith wurde schlichtweg suggeriert, die alte Frau habe nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank und sie solle nichts darauf geben, was sie sagte. Nicht dass Judith das vorgehabt hätte, aber irgendwie war es auch ein bisschen lustig gewesen ihr zuzuhören und hinter ihrem Rücken die Augen zu verdrehen. Eine Art Teambildende Übung auf Addies Kosten.

„Ich meinte das in aller Ehrfurcht und mit Respekt“, verteidigte sich Henry.

„Shane weiß alles über Pilze“, sagte Judiths Mutter, um auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurückzukommen.

„Er kann dir auch sagen, welche Pflanzen man essen kann und welche nicht und all so nützliches Zeug! Das ganze Pfadfinderprogramm!“, fügte Judith stolz hinzu.

Ihre Mutter lächelte ihr zu und stand auf. „Genau. Ihr beiden bleibt bitte und helft Amy“, sagte sie und ging ein paar Schritte. Sie winkte Dale und bat ihn ein Auge auf die Kinder zu haben. Addie wurde ignoriert. Judith schmollte ein wenig, weil ihre Mutter offenbar nicht glaubte, dass sie ein paar Minuten ohne Aufsicht aus Schwierigkeiten herausbleiben konnte.

„Wobei sollen wir denn helfen?“, fragte Sophia das ältere Mädchen.

Amy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze beim Pilzeschrubben, aber ich sehe nicht ein, Pilze zu putzen, die vielleicht giftig sind, also geht spielen.“

Die Mädchen grinsten sich an, Sophia klopfte ihr auf die Schulter, rief „Du bist!“ und rannte davon. Judith war ihr dicht auf den Fersen. Sie sprangen über frisch geschlagene Holzscheite und tauchten unter frisch gewaschener Wäsche hindurch. Die Protestlaute der anderen Lagerbewohner spornten sie nur an schneller zu laufen.

Sophia schlug einen Haken nach dem anderen und Judith hatte mit ihren kürzeren Beinen Schwierigkeiten hinterherzukommen. Normalerweise hätte sie jetzt Glenn als Verstärkung gerufen, aber ihr Freund war mit ein paar anderen am frühen Morgen erneut in die Stadt gefahren. Judith ahnte noch nicht, dass es nicht so problemlos laufen würde, wie die letzten Male.

„Spielstopp!“, rief Sophia laut, als sie die Hand gegen das Wohnmobil schlug. Judith schlitterte neben ihr zum Stehen und schnappte nach Luft.

„Unfair! Ich hatte dich fast!“

Sophia streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „Der Camper ist Auszeit, das war abgemacht“, sagte sie.

Judith nahm gleichmäßige tiefe Atemzüge und sah sich um. Amy saß noch immer mit Henry an der Feuerstelle. Judith sah, dass sie mit ihrem Handy spielte. Dabei wusste sie, dass der Akku inzwischen leer war – und ihre Eltern nicht mehr angerufen hatten.

„Hey, ist Andrea mit den anderen in die Stadt gefahren?“

„Ja, wieso?“

Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete Judith auf Amy. „Sollten wir nicht versuchen sie ablenken?“

„Guck mal“, sagte Sophia. „Gar nicht nötig.“

Amy war aufgestanden und ging bestimmten Schrittes zu Heather und Mary, die dabei waren, Wäsche aufzuhängen. Judith nahm an, Amy war eine von den Personen, die ihre Gedanken durch Tatendrang zügelte. Das half ihr ja selber auch. Henry dagegen war an der Feuerstelle sitzen geblieben.

Sie wollte Sophia gerade darauf ansprechen, als das Mädchen wie vom Teufel geritten davonsprintete. Judith rief ihr hinterher und versuchte vergebens sie einzuholen. Ihre hektischen Schritte wirbelten Staub auf.

Sie spielten so lange, bis Judith es tatsächlich einmal geschafft hatte, Sophia zu fangen. Das war aber auch nur dem Umstand zu verdanken, dass Judith gegen den blau-weißen Pickup prallte, der dem jüngeren Dixon Bruder gehörte und zu Boden stolperte. Sophia kam, um ihr aufzuhelfen und Judith grinste sie an mit einem „Hab‘ dich“ auf den Lippen, das Sophia zum Augenrollen verleitete.

„Komm schnell weg, bevor er die Macke sieht“, flüsterte Sophia und wollte ihre Freundin zurück zum Lagerplatz ziehen.

„Die war vorher schon da, guck dir die Klapperkiste doch an“, sie wies auf das alte Auto. „Außerdem ist er jetzt im Wald jagen. Und wenn er später fragen sollte, sagen wir einfach, dass es Louis war.“

„Aber Louis hat Angst vor ihm“, meinte Sophia stirnrunzelnd.

„Ja, aber zu Louis sagt er bestimmt nichts. Louis ist viel zu klein. Kleine Kinder kommen mit sowas viel eher davon“, erklärte Judith und kam endlich wieder zu Atem. „Au“, jammerte sie und rieb ihren Brustkorb.

Sophia kicherte. „Hast du das Auto nicht gesehen oder so?“

„Sehr witzig.“

„Hey, da ist Shane! Sollen wir ihn fragen, ob er uns sein Pfadfinderprogramm beibringt?“

Begeistert stimmte Judith zu und zusammen rannten sie zu dem dunkelhaarigen Polizisten, der mit ihrer Mutter aus dem Wald kam.

Sie saßen bei Shane, der ihnen das Knoten beibringen wollte, denn das sei „definitiv etwas, was ihr beide irgendwann einmal brauchen werdet. Um eure Gefangenen zu fesseln zum Beispiel.“ Sie hatten gekichert und an Glenn gedacht und das Seil, wie Shane es vormachte, um ihre Finger geschlungen.

Als das Funkgerät, das jetzt wieder auf Dales Wohnmobil stand, rauschte und sie eine Stimme hörten, sprangen sie auf. Dale antwortete der Stimme, während sich die Bewohner des Camps um das Wohnmobil versammelten. „Hallo, hallo? Der Empfang ist schlecht bei uns, bitte wiederholen.“

„Sind sie es?“, fragte Judiths Mutter, an deren Seite sie sich gestellt hatte. Sie meinte die Gruppe, die am Morgen nach Atlanta aufgebrochen war. Dale hob einen Finger an die Lippen, damit alle leise waren, während er an den Knöpfen des Funkgeräts drehte.

„Shane? Bist du das? Wir sitzen tief in der Scheiße! Wir sind umzingelt von diesen Dingern und stecken auf einem Kaufhaus fest!“, hörten sie T-Dogs Stimme durch den Lautsprecher.

Shane fuhr sich resigniert mit einer Hand durch die verschwitzten Haare. Judith beobachtete ihn. „Er sagt, sie sitzen fest“, wiederholte er.

„Hier sind jede Menge von diesen Dingern! Wir sind eingekreist, wir…“, der Rest von dem, was T-Dog ihnen mitteilen wollte, ging in Statik unter. Judith biss sich besorgt auf die Wange.

„T-Dog, wiederhole das letzte bitte!“, sagte Dale in das Funkgerät und drehte wieder an den Knöpfen. Das gesamte Camp schien die Luft anzuhalten, doch das Funkgerät blieb still.

„Er hat ‚auf einem Kaufhaus‘ gesagt“, stellte ihre Mutter fest.

„Habe ich auch gehört“, Dale stimmte zu und versuchte noch einmal das Drehen von Knöpfen, ohne Erfolg.

„Shane“, begann ihre Mutter. Judith griff instinktiv nach ihrer Hand, um sie vom Gehen abzuhalten.

Shane schien ähnlich zu denken. „Auf keinen Fall“, unterbrach er sie. „Wir dürfen nicht zu ihnen fahren. Denn dann würden wir den Rest der Gruppe aufs Spiel setzen.“

„Also lassen wir sie einfach da?“, fragte Amy entgeistert.

„Amy, ich weiß, dass das nicht einfach ist“, versuchte Shane zu entschuldigen, aber Amy schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte gar nicht erst hören, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Sie ist freiwillig mitgegangen – um dem Rest von uns zu helfen“, sagte sie sehr deutlich.

„Ja und sie kannte die Risiken, oder? Wird sie gefangen, ist sie tot. Das wusste sie. Und damit müssen wir klarkommen.“ Shane sah Amy durchdringend an. „Wir können nichts tun.“

Judith kaute nervös auf ihrer Wange herum. Das konnte doch nicht stimmen, oder? Andrea. Glenn! Elizas und Louis‘ Vater. Auch Jacqui, T-Dog und der ältere Dixon Bruder – obwohl letzter Judith noch immer eine Heidenangst einjagte. Sie konnten doch nicht einfach nichts tun in dem Wissen, dass sie ihre Hilfe brauchten. Noch waren sie nicht tot!

Amy erholte sich sichtlich schnell von dem Schock, hob ihr Kinn und trat Shane entgegen. „Sie ist meine Schwester, du verdammter Wichser“, zischte sie ihm ins Gesicht und ließ ihn dann stehen.

Judith sah ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher.

Shane richtete einen fragenden Blick an ihre Mutter, welche nickte. Sie strich Judith übers Haar und löste den Griff von ihrer Hand, ehe sie Amy hinterher eilte.

Shane trat an sie heran und wuschelte ihr durch die Haare. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Alles wird gut, Prinzessin.“

„Warum sagen das immer alle?“, fragte Judith leise und übersah Shanes beunruhigten Blick. „Amys Eltern haben nicht angerufen. Wenn Andrea nicht zurückkommt, ist sie ganz alleine“, erinnerte sie Shane traurig. „Können wir denn wirklich nichts machen?“

„Tut mir leid. Wenn wir noch mehr Leute schicken und die dann auch festsitzen… Es ist einfach zu gefährlich.“

Judith sah zu Sophia, die schnell ihre Hand ergriff und feste drückte und zu Shane aufsah. „Aber vielleicht entkommen sie ja doch. Vielleicht müssen sie nur warten und dann gehen die Kranken weg.“

Shane seufzte. „Ja, vielleicht. Hey, wollt ihr immer noch Knoten lernen?“

Judith zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn Glenn nicht zurückkam, dann hatten sie niemanden, den sie fesseln durften. Aber Sophia nickte und darum setzte sich auch Judith wieder zurück zu ihrem Übungsplatz und versuchte Shane nachzuahmen, dem das Knoten so leicht von der Hand zu gehen schien.

„Mit dieser Art von Schlinge könnt ihr zum Beispiel Hängematten in Bäume hängen“, erklärte Shane als wären sie gar nicht unterbrochen worden. „Das nennt man Ewenkenknoten oder Sibirian Hitch.“

„Kann man damit Türen zusperren?“ fragte Sophia.

„Wenn du ein Seil an der Tür festmachst und es dann irgendwo anders mit dem Ewenkenknoten befestigst, ja“, antwortete Shane und inspizierte ihren Knoten. „Aber das ist zu umständlich. Wenn du das Seil nicht richtig an der Tür verknotest, bringt dir die Sicherung nichts. Hier, versuch den Mastwurf“, sagte er und zeigte ihr, wie sie zwei Schlaufen legte, eine mit dem Seilverlauf oben und eine unten und ließ sie ihren Arm durch die übereinander gelegten Schlaufen schieben, um einen Türknauf zu imitieren. Dann zog er den Knoten vorsichtig fest und zeigte ihr wie sie darunter einen Sicherungsknoten setzte.

Judith schmiss ihr Seil auf den Boden und stand auf. Die Blicke und Sophias überraschtes „Judith?“ ignorierte sie und marschierte strikt zu Dales Wohnmobil und erklomm die Leiter. Auf dem Camper standen inzwischen zwei Stühle und während Dale in dem mit dem rot-weißen Sonnenschirm saß, ließ sich Judith in den freien Stuhl neben ihn fallen. „Irgendwas Neues von Atlanta?“

Der alte Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nichts. Aber sie sind außer Reichweite, das heißt also nichts.“

„Aber sie wären nicht mehr außer Reichweite, wenn sie einen Ausweg gefunden hätten und auf dem Rückweg wären“, sagte Judith besserwisserisch.

Dale sah sie nachdenklich an. „Ja, ich schätze da hast du Recht.“

Judith kaute nervös auf ihrer Wange. Amy und ihre Mutter waren noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht, aber sie wusste, dass sie vermutlich in Amys Zelt saßen. Die übrigen Camper gingen so gut es ging ihrem Lageralltag nach. Carol kümmerte sich darum, das Seewasser zum Trinken abzukochen und beobachtete, wie Shane ihrer Tochter das Knoten beibrachte. Ed half Jim dabei, Holz für das Feuer kleinzuschlagen.

Sie griff nach dem Fernglas und stand auf, um zu der Stadt herüber zu sehen, die auf der anderen Seite des Steinbruchs hinter hohen Baumwipfeln zu erahnen war. Dunkle Regenwolken hingen tief am Himmel. So tief, sie schienen die Wolkenkratzer zu berühren und Judith fragte sich, ob ihre Gruppe auf einem dieser Gebäude festsaß.

„Weißt du, wenn du zu lange so guckst, dann geht die Falte nicht mehr weg“, kommentierte Dale. Sie gab ihm einen unbeeindruckten Blick aus den Augenwinkeln. „Das hat meine Frau zumindest immer behauptet. Ich glaube ja, dass sie Recht hatte. Siehst du“, er zeigte auf die Stelle zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. „Das habe ich jetzt davon.“

Ein ungewolltes Lächeln zupfte an Judiths Mundwinkeln. Es schien Dale zu freuen, denn er lächelte zurück. „Im Ernst mal, warum sitzt du hier oben bei einem alten Mann, wenn du da unten bei deinen Freunden sein kannst?“

„Ich bin schlecht im Knotenbinden“, gab Judith zu. „Und Eliza und Louis kommen nicht aus ihrem Zelt raus, seit T-Dog sich gemeldet hat.“

„Und lassen sie dich auch nicht hinein?“ Judith zögerte und Dale fuhr fort. „Na siehst du. Dann weißt du doch, was du zu tun hast.“

Sie nickte langsam und reichte ihm das Fernglas. Ein letzter Blick auf die Regenwolken und sie kletterte die Leiter wieder hinab. Flink lief sie zu dem Tisch an dem sie ihre Schulaufgaben machen musste und griff ein paar Blätter und Stifte, ehe sie zum Zelt der Familie Morales lief.

„Klopf klopf“, sagte sie und wartete, bis Mrs. Morales den Reißverschluss zur Seite zog. Sie hielt ihre Mitbringsel in die Luft und Mrs. Morales kämpfte um ein Lächeln und öffnete die Tür, um sie hereinzulassen.

Judith krabbelte etwas unbeholfen hinein und erblickte Eliza und Louis zusammengekauert unter einer Decke. „Wollt ihr malen?“, fragte sie. Eliza versuchte es mit einem Lächeln, wie ihre Mutter, aber Louis drehte sich weg, bis Judith sagte, „Ihr könnt die Bilder eurem Dad schenken, wenn er wiederkommt.“

Sie sagte nicht „falls“ und sie versuchte nicht an Glenn oder ihren eigenen Vater zu denken. Stattdessen ermutigte sie Louis das Wohnmobil mit seiner Familie davor zu malen. Eliza beschwerte sich, dass ihre Haare nicht rot wären und versuchte ihm den Stift zu entringen, bis Louis anfing zu lachen.

Über ihre Köpfe hinweg schenkte Mrs. Morales ihr ein dankbares Lächeln. Judith zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute schnell weg. Sie schob der Frau ein Blatt hin, damit sie sich ihnen anschließen konnte. Immerhin waren es nicht nur Eliza und Louis, die Angst um ihren Vater hatten.

Bevor sie anfangen konnte von dieser Situation auf ihre eigene zu schließen, und wieder zu weinen, räusperte sie sich und half Louis dabei Merles Motorrad neben den Camper zu malen. Sie hörte zu, während er erzählte, dass er später auch mal eins haben würde und anfing es ihr in allen Details zu beschreiben, samt Raketenantrieb und ausklappbarer Flügel. Normalerweise hätte es sie gelangweilt, aber heute ließ sie es ihm durchgehen.

Nachdem Eliza ein Bild für ihren Vater gemalt hatte, begann sie Judith zu malen, die verlegen kichernd Modell saß. Mrs. Morales flocht Judiths Haare in einen dicken Zopf, den sie über ihrer Schulter drapierte und half ihrer Tochter dann dabei ihr Bild auszumalen.

Später – nachdem sie sich von den beiden und ihrer Mutter verabschiedet hatte – traf Judith erneut mit Sophia zusammen, die ihr stolz berichtete, dass sie jetzt einen Achter- und einen Neuner- und ein paar andere Knoten auswendig knoten konnte und Judith gratulierte ihr und zeigte ihr das Bild, das Eliza von ihr gemalt hatte. Sophia nickte anerkennend und zwischen ihnen war alles gut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Über ein paar Worte würde ich mich freuen <3

Am nächsten Morgen war ein gewisser Alltag eingekehrt, was Judith daran festmachte, dass die Morales Geschwister an der Feuerstelle laut um einen Stock stritten. Sie grinste zufrieden, während sie mit Sophia bei Dale auf dem Wohnmobil saß und sie beobachtete. Sie teilten sich zu dritt Schokolinsen – Dale mochte die roten am liebsten und die Mädchen erklärten ihm, dass das die seltensten seien.

Als das Geräusch einer Sirene in der Ferne zu hören war und näher kam – schnell näher kam –, war Dale der erste, der sich aufrichtete und zum Fernglas griff. Die Mädchen reckten die Hälse, um einen Blick zu erhaschen. Judith sah bloß etwas Rotes auf dem Kiesweg auf der anderen Seite des Steinbruchs. Auf dem Weg zu ihnen.

„Sieht aus wie ein geklautes Auto“, rief Dale einen Moment später den anderen zu.

Er hatte Recht, stellte Judith fest, als ein feuerwehrrotes Auto den Kiesweg hochbretterte. Es hinterließ eine Staubwolke, die Alarmanlage hallte an den Felswänden wider. Es kam laut und rot neben dem Wohnmobil zum Stehen.

Glenn stieg aus.

Judith und Sophia quietschten und fielen sich in die Arme. Die Erleichterung, die Judith verspürte, machte sie fast benommen.

Unter ihnen redeten nun alle durcheinander, aber man verstand nichts, bis Jim die Motorhaube aufklappte und ein Kabel darunter abzog und die Sirene abrupt verstummte. Das Camp atmete auf.

Die Mädchen kletterten vom Wohnmobil und liefen aufgeregt auf Glenn zu, der bereits von Amy in die Ecke getrieben und ausgefragt wurde. Ja, Andrea ginge es gut. Den anderen übrigens auch. Judith sah, dass sich Mrs. Morales ein paar Tränen fortwischte und wie Sophias Mutter ihr einen Arm um die Schultern legte.

„Naja, Merle nicht so…“, begann Glenn dann doch, aber wurde unterbrochen.

„Bist du verrückt geworden mit dem heulenden Ding hier hochzukommen?“, fragte Shane genervt. „Willst du, dass jeder Beißer in zehn Meilen Umkreis hier her findet?“

„Das ist schon okay“, beschwichtigte Dale.

Shane sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „Für dich ist Blödheit also okay?“

Bevor Glenn seinen verletzten Hundeblick aufsetzen konnte, stolperten Judith und Sophia in ihn hinein und mit einem überraschten „Uff!“ versuchte er sie aufzufangen.

„Das Echo der Alarmanlage war überall in den Bergen zu hören, also schwer zu sagen, wo es herkommt“, sagte Dale. „Ich will hier keinen Streit, aber das nächste Mal denkst du vorher ein bisschen nach, verstanden?“ Er zeigte vielsagend auf Glenn, der verlegen nickte.

„Tut mir leid.“ Mit einem Seitenblick auf das Auto fügte er hinzu, „Ist trotzdem eine coole Karre.“

Bevor Shane ihm etwas erwidern konnte, zogen die Mädchen ihn zum Wohnmobil. Sophia flitzte hinein und holte Glenn eine frische Wasserflasche, während Judith seine Hand hielt. Hinter ihnen hörte sie den Motor von einem großen Fahrzeug rumpeln und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie einen großen weißen Transporter den Kiesweg hochfahren.

„Was ist das denn?“, fragte Sophia.

Glenn, der die Flasche praktisch in einem Zug geleert hatte, verschluckte sich und hustete. Mitleidig klopften die Mädchen ihm auf den Rücken. „Damit sind wir vor den Beißern weg“, erklärte er halb ertrunken.

Der Transporter parkte am Ende des Weges bei den anderen Autos. Andrea war die erste, die aus dem Frachtraum hüpfte und sich suchend nach ihrer Schwester umblickte. „Amy!“, rief sie mit erstickter Stimme und ihre Schwester warf sich schluchzend in ihre Arme.

Judith begann auf ihrer Wange zu kauen und scharrte mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden, als auch Mr. Morales hinter dem Wagen auftauchte und seine Kinder lauthals nach ihm riefen und losrannten. Glenn schenkte ihr ein schiefes Lächeln und zog sich sein Baseballcap vom Kopf, um es ihr aufzusetzen. Mit einem gespielten „Ihh…!“ rückte sie die verschwitzte Kappe zurecht und wartete auf Sophias Daumen-Hoch. Das blonde Mädchen schnipste ihr gegen den Schirm und lachte.

Judith suchte den Blick ihrer Mutter und sah, dass sie Glenn dankbar zunickte.

Judiths Lächeln schwand. Plötzlich war sie Eliza und Louis und das Cap war Stift und Papier. Glenn war sie selbst und ihre Mutter war Mrs. Morales.

„Jude?“, raunte Sophia ihr zu. „Was ist?“

Selbst wenn sie in Worte fassen könnte, was sie dachte und fühlte – sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sophia musterte sie und warf sich dann schwungvoll gegen sie, um sie in einer festen Umarmung zu erdrücken, die Judith zu einem überraschten Lachen verleitete.

Hinter ihnen begrüßten die Camper die kleine Gruppe und Shane fragte endlich, wie sie es denn doch noch aus der Stadt heraus geschafft hatten. „Der Neue hat uns geholfen“, sagte Glenn und zeigte sich unbeeindruckt davon, dass sein Baseballcap von Judiths Kopf und seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Sophia hatte es längst hinter ihren Gürtel geklemmt und ihr T-Shirt darüber gezogen.

„Der Neue?“, fragte Shane.

„Ja“, nickte Morales, der nun ebenfalls bei ihnen stand. Louis klammerte sich an sein Bein. Es sah nicht sehr bequem aus, aber Mr. Morales streichelte ihm über die schwarzen Locken. „So ein verrückter Typ. Tauchte plötzlich in der Stadt auf.“ Er setzte Eliza sachte auf dem Boden ab, legte einen Arm um seine Frau und drehte sich zum Transporter. „Hey, Hubschraubermann! Sagen Sie mal Hallo!“

„Hubschraubermann?“ Judith sah Glenn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, er nahm noch einen Schluck Wasser und grinste zurück.

„Der Kerl ist ein Bulle, wie du“, sagte Mr. Morales an Shane gerichtet.

Neugierig lugten Judith und Sophia um Shanes Beine und sahen einen Mann in Sheriffuniform vom Transporter auf das Lager zukommen. Shane verharrte und Judiths Herzschlag setzte für einige Augenblicke aus. Der Mann blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Shane trat ein paar unsichere Schritte zurück und Judith aus seinem Schatten heraus. Die blauen Augen des Mannes weiteten sich merklich und er stolperte ruckartig vorwärts, als Judith an Shane vorbeipreschte.

Das Herz im Hals, Salz in den Augen, sprang sie ihrem Vater in die geöffneten Arme. Er fing sie auf und drückte sie an sich. So fest, dass Judith sicher war, er würde sie nie wieder loslassen. Sie krallte die Finger in sein schweißnasses Hemd, vergrub das Gesicht an seinem Hals und atmete seinen Duft. Er küsste ihr Gesicht, wo er es erreichen konnte und schließlich spürte sie, wie er ihre Mutter in eine innige Umarmung zog.

Sie weinte, als sie nach was sich wie Stunden anfühlte den Kopf hob. Ihr Vater sank mit ihr und ihrer Mutter im Arm zu Boden, küsste ihre Stirn und ihre Nase und wischte ihre Tränen mit zitternden Fingern weg, obwohl sie doch sowieso gleich wieder von neuen ersetzt wurden und er selbst mindestens genauso sehr weinte.

Sie versuchte ihrerseits seine Tränen wegzuwischen, grinste, als sie ihre Mutter erstickt lachen hörte und badete in der Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Eltern. Ihr Vater ging dazu über das Gesicht ihrer Mutter zu küssen und Judith schlang ihm erneut die dünnen Arme um den Hals. Er war echt. Er war hier. Sie blinzelte die Tränen weg und suchte in der Menge nach Sophia.

Das Mädchen stand ein paar Meter entfernt, die Arme um die Mitte ihrer Mutter gelegt und das größte Grinsen, das Judith an ihr je gesehen hatte, auf dem Gesicht. Für sie. Für Judith. Und Judith grinste zurück. Weinte und grinste und umarmte ihren Vater.

Sie saßen für eine endlose Zeit auf dem Boden und hielten sich einfach nur fest. Die anderen Lagerbewohner überließen sie nach und nach sich selbst und schenkten ihnen ein bisschen Privatsphäre. Irgendwann setzte ihr Vater sich auf, fuhr sich über das verweinte Gesicht und stand mit wackligen Beinen auf. Judith weiterhin in seinen Armen, da weder er noch sie in der Lage waren loszulassen. Ihre Mutter hatte ihre Hand an seinem Arm und lief eng neben ihm her, als sie ihn zu ihrem Zelt lotste.

Im Inneren suchte Judith sofort nach den Bildern, die sie gemalt hatte. Sie hatte sie zwar nicht für ihren Dad gemalt, aber sie hatte sie immerhin gemalt, als die Morales Kinder Bilder für ihren Dad gemalt hatten und das zählte auch irgendwie.

„Das ist Dales Wohnmobil. Dale ist der alte Mann mit dem schrecklichen Hemd. Das hat Amy gesagt!“, rechtfertigte sie sich vor ihrer Mutter, die lachte. „Er hält immer Wache und passt auf alle auf. Und das hier bin ich, aber das habe ich nicht selbst gemalt. Und das hier sind ich, Mom und Shane!“ Judith ignorierte das halbherzige „Mom, Shane und ich“ und fuhr fort, „und du bist auch da, guck!“ Sie zeigte auf eine Wolke auf der eine Strichfigur mit einem großen Stern in der Mitte des Körpers lag. „Aber da wusste ich nicht, dass du zurückkommst, also male ich dir ein neues, weil du jetzt wieder bei uns bist!“

„Ich bin wieder bei euch“, wiederholte ihr Vater mit leiser Stimme, die Worte vorsichtig betont als könne er sie zerbrechen, wenn er sie zu harsch formte.

Judith spürte eine neue Welle Tränen in sich aufsteigen und lachte. „Du bist wieder da!“

Ihr Vater wagte ein Grinsen und legte ihr eine warme Hand an die Wange. Er nickte langsam und wechselte einen Blick mit seiner Frau.

„Liebling, meinst du, du könntest Daddy jetzt ein neues Bild malen?“, fragte ihre Mutter etwas außer Atem und Judith sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Mom und Dad müssen ein bisschen was besprechen, ja?“

Sie biss sich auf die Wange. Sie wusste natürlich, dass ihr Dad nicht verschwinden würde, nur weil sie mal kurz wegschaute, aber… Aber was wenn doch?

„Frag Carol, ob sie ein Auge auf dich hat, okay?“

Judith holte tief Luft. „Okay“, stimmte sie zu und stand auf. Sie nahm den Kopf ihres Vaters fest in ihre Hände und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Haare. „Macht keine ekligen Sachen, während ich weg bin. Ich muss hier drin schlafen.“

„Raus jetzt“, lachte ihre Mutter und klopfte ihr auf den Hintern.

Lachend taumelte Judith aus dem Zelt und sah sich um. Die Sonne strahlte heiß auf sie herab, es war kein Wölkchen am Himmel und kein Wind in der Luft. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zum Feuerplatz, um zu sehen, wer gerade im Camp war. Shane war der erste, den sie sah. Er lehnte an dem neuen, roten Auto und redete mit Jim, der seinen Kopf unter die Motorhaube steckte. Mit dem breitesten Grinsen der Welt lief sie auf ihn zu. Er sah sie kommen und schenkte ihr ein schiefes Grinsen seinerseits, bevor er in die Hocke ging. „Na, Prinzessin?“

„Shane, mein Dad ist wieder da!“

„Das habe ich gesehen, Jude“, sagte er amüsiert und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Warum hast du nicht Hallo gesagt?“

„Ihr wart etwas beschäftigt und ich dachte, ich lasse euch erstmal euren Freiraum. Ihr seid Familie. Habt euch gerade erst wiedergefunden.“

„Aber du bist auch Familie, Shane“, grinste Judith und umarmte ihn.

Seine warmen Hände legten sich auf ihren Rücken und fuhren durch ihre Haare. Er roch nach Schweiß und Vertrautheit. Judith konnte kaum fassen, dass sie ihre ganze Familie wieder beisammen hatte. Sie löste sich vorsichtig von ihm. „Hey, willst du schwimmen gehen?“

Er blinzelte sie überrascht an. „Schwimmen?“

„Ja, es ist heiß“, stellte Judith überflüssigerweise fest.

„Ich weiß nicht“, fing Shane zögerlich an.

„Och, bitte bitte? Bitte, Onkel Shane? Können wir?“ Judith setzte ihren Welpenblick auf und Shane seufzte theatralisch.

„Na gut, dann lauf mal los und frag, wer mitkommen möchte“, wies er an.

Judith quietschte vergnügt und spurtete davon. Sophia und Eliza und Louis und Glenn, ging sie im Kopf durch. Amy und Andrea. Rosalinde und Max. Und wenn ihre Eltern nicht zu beschäftigt waren, konnten sie auch mitkommen. Sie lief an Merle Dixons Motorrad vorbei, ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass nicht alle Freiwilligen der Gruppe zurückgekehrt waren.

Sie wurde am Abend daran erinnert, als sie gemeinsam am Feuer saßen.

Shane kehrte gerade von der anderen Feuerstelle zurück, die Ed zu hoch auflodern lassen hatte und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz, als Dale vorsichtig in die Runde sprach. „Habt ihr eigentlich auch mal an Daryl Dixon gedacht? Er wird sich nicht gerade darüber freuen, dass ihr seinen Bruder zurückgelassen habt.“

Judith schauderte bei der Vorstellung dem Mann die Neuigkeiten berichten zu müssen. Sophia, die neben ihr saß, gab ihr mehr von der Decke, die sie sich teilten.

„Ich sage ihm, dass ich den Schlüssel fallen lassen habe“, sagte T-Dog, der mit angezogenen Knien und verschränkten Armen am Feuer saß. Offenbar hatte es in Atlanta einen Streit zwischen Merle Dixon und der restlichen Truppe gegeben, der darin geendet war, dass ihr Vater ihn mit seinen Handschellen auf einem Dach festgekettet hatte. Der Schlüssel war T-Dog in einen Abfluss gefallen, als er Merle schließlich befreien wollte.

Judith wusste noch nicht recht, was sie darüber denken sollte und hielt sich mit Meinungen zurück.

„Ich habe ihn festgekettet“, sagte ihr Vater. „Es ist meine Schuld.“

„Leute, das ist hier kein Wettbewerb“, unterbrach Glenn und lenkte das Gespräch zurück zum Wesentlichen. „Es ist nicht rassistisch gemeint“, sagte der Asiate mit einem Seitenblick auf T-Dog, „aber besser, wenn es ihm ein Weißer sagt.“

„Es ist nun mal passiert. Ich werde mich nicht vor ihm verstecken“, sagte T-Dog entschlossen.

Judith konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sich schuldig fühlte. Sie hatten alle ihre Probleme mit den Dixon Brüdern und vor allem mit Merle gehabt, seit sie ins Camp gekommen waren, aber selbst ihm wünschte Judith nicht auf einem Dach festzusitzen, eingekreist von lebenden Toten, ohne eine Chance zu entkommen.

„Ihr könntet doch lügen“, schlug Amy vor.

„Oder auch die Wahrheit sagen“, entgegnete ihre Schwester. „Merle ist einfach durchgedreht. Wir mussten etwas unternehmen, sonst wären wir jetzt alle tot. Dein Mann hat nur getan, was nötig war“, sie sprach zu Judiths Mutter, „und dass wir Merle zurücklassen mussten, war seine eigene Schuld.“

„Und wie wollen wir das jetzt Daryl verklickern? Hm? Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass er uns diese Geschichte abkauft, Freunde“, sprach Dale in die Runde. „Das wird nicht einfach. Wir müssen alle Überzeugungskraft aufbieten, wenn er von der Jagd zurück ist.“

„Ich hatte Angst. Und bin weggerannt. Dafür schäme ich mich nicht.“ Die Art und Weise wie T-Dog es sagte und beschämt zur Seite blickte, erzählte eine andere Geschichte.

Judith legte ihren Kopf auf Sophias Schulter und sah zu wie ihre Eltern sich aneinander kuschelten. Wie konnte es sein, dass ihre Welt wieder ins Lot gebracht wurde, wenn am selben Tag die Welt von jemand anderem zerbrach? Sie dachte an Daryl Dixon und seinen finsteren Blick, der sich nur aufgehellt hatte, wenn er auf den seines Bruders getroffen war und empfand Mitleid.

„Wir sind alle weggerannt. Also was soll’s?“, fragte Andrea schließlich.

„Ich habe noch mit der Kette die Tür verschlossen“, sagte T-Dog. „Ihr wisst, die Treppe ist ziemlich eng. Dort können höchstens ein halbes Dutzend Beißer gleichzeitig dagegen drücken. Das wird aber nicht reichen, um durchzubrechen. Nicht bei der Kette und dem Vorhängeschloss. Das bedeutet, Merle Dixon lebt. Und ist immer noch mit Handschellen da oben angekettet.“ Er wechselte einen düsteren Blick mit Judiths Vater. „Ich hab’s verbockt.“ Er stand auf und ging. Kopf gesenkt, Hände in den Taschen.

Judiths Blick heftete sich an ihren Vater. Seine Augen folgten T-Dog in die Dunkelheit und sie wusste, was in seinem Kopf vorging und was er tun würde. Sie wusste, dass er Merle Dixon retten musste, weil es das Richtige war.


	5. Chapter 5

Es war ein warmer Vormittag, aber der Schatten im Wald ließ ihn kühl erscheinen. Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Blätterdach und sprenkelten den Waldboden golden. Sie tanzten umher, da der Wind durch die Baumkronen fegte. Judith liebte das Geräusch.

Die Luft roch angenehm und Shane hatte ihr einmal erklärt, dass dies am Waldboden lag, der ein bestimmtes Bakterium beherbergte, das den typischen Geruch nach frischer Erde produzierte.

„Ja, ich weiß. Das hatte ich letztes Jahr in Bio“, sagte Sophia und Judith schmollte.

Sie kamen wirklich erstaunlich gut miteinander aus, wenn man bedachte, dass Sophia fast drei Jahre älter war als Judith. Zwischendurch hatte Judith Angst gehabt, dass Sophia und Eliza beste Freundinnen werden würden und sie mit Louis spielen musste, aber das war zum Glück nicht passiert, obwohl die anderen Mädchen im selben Alter waren.

Trotzdem fiel Judith der Unterschied hin und wieder auf. Oft wenn sie ihre Schularbeiten erledigten. Sophia wusste so viel mehr als sie. Judith fand es zwar gut, dass sie ihr helfen konnte, wenn sie nicht weiterkam – und Sophia war wirklich gut darin, Mathe zu erklären –, aber manchmal, so wie jetzt, frustrierte es sie.

„Aha und wusstest du denn auch, dass ein ganzes Drittel der Welt nur Wald ist?“, sagte sie deshalb, darauf versessen zu beweisen, dass sie genauso schlau wie das ältere Mädchen war.

„Ja, aber das ist nur auf die Landfläche bezogen und der Anteil verteilt sich hauptsächlich auf fünf Länder, nämlich Russland, China, Kanada, die USA und Brasilien. Manche Länder, in Afrika zum Beispiel, haben dafür gar keinen Wald“, erklärte Sophia und Judith schaute sie verdrossen an. „Was denn?“

„Nichts, ich… Ich wusste das auch.“

Sophia musterte sie für einen Moment und zuckte dann lächelnd mit den Schultern. „Okay.“

„Habe ich!“

„Kein Streit, Mädels“, sagte Jacqui. Sie war an der Reihe die gespannten Drähte mit den leeren Konservendosen zu überprüfen, sicherzugehen, dass kein Tier oder ähnliches sie heruntergerissen hatte. Als hätten sie das nicht gehört. Aber Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht, hatte Judiths Mutter gesagt.

Judith hatte ein paar Blumen pflücken wollen, um daraus einen Blumenstrauß für ihren Vater zu machen. Leider war der Waldboden zwar mit Laub und Stöcken bedeckt, aber Blumen sah sie nirgends. Sophia reichte ihr einen besonders schönen Farn, den Judith zu dem restlichen Grün steckte, das sie gesammelt hatten.

„Habe ich!“, formte Judith mit dem Mund, damit Jacqui sie nicht hörte.

Sophia gab kichernd ein Daumen-Hoch, das für Judith ziemlich unglaubwürdig aussah.

Sie verdrehte nur die Augen. „Manchmal bist du so unreif“, sagte sie theatralisch.

Sophia prustete los und brachte damit Judith zum Lachen. Jacqui scheuchte sie schmunzelnd weiter und Sophia, rot vom Lachen, zog Judith mit sich, indem sie sich bei ihr unterhakte.

„Guck mal, da vorne blüht doch irgendwas“, sagte sie und deutete auf die andere Seite der Drähte.

Sie schauten sich verschwörerisch zu Jacqui um, die in einiger Entfernung neue Dosen an die Drahtleinen knotete. Die Mädchen sahen sich an und machten sich dann klein, um unter den Drähten hindurch zu krabbeln. Judith ging zuerst und hielt dann den Draht fest, damit die Dosen nicht klapperten, falls Sophia ihn berührte.

„Die sind hübsch“, sagte Sophia, als sie sich ein paar Meter weiter hinhockten und die Blumen betrachteten. Sie wuchsen nah am Boden und hatten fünfzählige, weiße Blüten mit einer rötlich-violetten Aderung.

Für einen Moment wartete Judith, ob Sophia selbst auf den Namen kommen würde, aber dann grinste sie triumphal. „Das ist Sauerklee!“, informierte sie ihre Freundin und deutete auf den distinkten grünen Bewuchs mit den drei herzförmigen Teilblättern.

„Du bist Sauerklee“, sagte Sophia mit einem Grinsen und schnipste ihr eine Blüte an den Kopf.

Judith kicherte und begann die kleinen Blumen vorsichtig zu pflücken und mit dem zuvor gesammelten Grün zu dekorieren. Sophia half ihr und zog schließlich einen losen Faden aus ihrem T-Shirt, um den Strauß damit zusammenzubinden – wenn Judith sich nicht irrte, benutzte sie einen der Knoten, die Shane ihr beigebracht hatte.

Stolz betrachteten sie ihre Arbeit und klatschten sich ab. Der Ton hallte laut zwischen den Bäumen und die Mädchen zogen die Köpfe ein und schauten sich zu Jacqui um. Ein ermahnender Blick erwartete sie und die Mädchen sprangen auf. „Ups, schnell zurück“, wollte Judith flüstern, aber sie verstummte und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Sie hörte ein Geräusch, das sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Eine Art feuchtes Quetschen. Verwirrt sah sie sich um und machte ein paar vorsichtige Schritte auf das Geräusch zu.

„Judith Grimes“, rief Jacqui energisch von ihrer Position auf der anderen Seite der Drähte.

Sophia sah Judith nervös an. Sie hatte das Geräusch, das unablässig, aber ohne Rhythmus erklang, ebenfalls gehört. „Judith“, raunte sie. „Komm weg da.“

Judith wusste, dass Sophia Recht hatte und sie so schnell wie möglich auf die andere Seite der Drähte rennen sollten. Würde man sie später fragen und das würde ihre Mutter tun, würde sie nicht sagen können, warum sie weitergegangen war.

Dieselbe morbide Neugier, die kleine Kinder veranlasste, tote Tiere mit Stöcken anzustubsen. Nur dass Judith das nie getan hatte und stattdessen ihre Mutter gezwungen hatte, die Tiere zu beerdigen.

Oder vielleicht wollte sie nur beweisen, dass sie keine Angst hatte. Sophia konnte so klug sein wie sie wollte, solange Judith besser war im Mutigsein.

Sie hörte Jacqui noch einmal rufen, aber da hatte sie bereits einen tiefhängenden Ast mit Blättern beiseitegeschoben und sah, woher das Geräusch stammte.

Ein totes Reh lag auf einer kleinen Lichtung vor ihr. Darüber gebeugt ein Mann in einem sehr dreckigen Anzug mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Beide Hände im Hals des Tiers vergraben. Sie hörte das feuchte Geräusch, wann immer er seine Hände aus dem Kadaver zog und zu seinem Gesicht führte. Schmatzen.

Als sie plötzlich etwas unerwartet an der Schulter berührte, schrie sie auf. Sophia, die hinter ihr aufgetaucht war, zuckte zusammen und starrte sie erschrocken an. Dann folgte sie Judiths Blick und beide erstarrten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, in der der Mann auf der Lichtung Anstalten machte, sich umzudrehen. Judith sah ein blasses, aufgedunsenen Gesicht und viel, so viel Rot von seinem Mund tropfen.

Die Mädchen schrien. Laut und schrill und dann war Jacqui da und zog sie fort von der Lichtung.

Sophia hatte Judiths Hand gegriffen und gemeinsam rannten sie so schnell sie konnten, durch den Sauerklee und unter den Drähten hindurch. Die Konservendosen klapperten laut, aber ihre Schreie waren lauter.

Die Erwachsenen trafen sie auf halbem Weg. Judiths Mutter schloss die Mädchen in die Arme, während ihr Vater und die anderen mit gezogenen Waffen voranpreschten. Judith sah ihnen angsterfüllt hinterher.

„Wurdet ihr gebissen? Hat euch was erwischt?“, fragte ihre Mutter scharf.

Doch sie schüttelten die Köpfe. Er hatte sie nicht mal berührt. Erleichtert schloss ihre Mutter sie erneut in die Arme und sie ließen sich von ihr und Jacqui zurück zum Zeltplatz geleiten.

Sophias Mutter ließ den Wasserkanister fallen, den sie gerade vom See heraufgetragen hatte, als sie ihre Tochter blass und zittrig aus dem Wald kommen sah. Sophia ließ Judiths Hand los, um ihr entgegen zu rennen.

Amy packte Judith an der Schulter und fragte sie, ob sie in Ordnung wäre. Judith konnte nur nicken und fand Trost in der Erleichterung in Amys Augen. Ihr war nichts passiert. Es ging ihr gut. Es war nur ein kleiner Schreck gewesen. Sie versuchte durchzuatmen und ließ sich von ihrer Mutter umarmen.

„Es tut mir so leid“, hörte sie Jacqui im Hintergrund sagen. „Sie waren auf einmal hinter den Drähten, ich habe nicht aufgepasst.“

„Die kleinen Wiesel sind schneller als man gucken kann“, sagte Amy trocken.

„Es ist ja nochmal gut ausgegangen“, sagte Judiths Mutter und griff bestärkend nach Jacquis Arm. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, das war nicht deine Schuld.“

„Es war meine“, sagte Judith leise und wandte sich zu der Frau um. „Es tut mir leid. Ich habe die Blumen gesehen und nicht nachgedacht.“

Ihr fiel auf, dass sie den Blumenstrauß verloren hatte, aber damit musste sie wohl leben. Sie warf einen Blick zu Sophia, die ihr einen schuldbewussten Blick zuwarf. Vielleicht dachte sie, sie sei die Ältere und hätte aufpassen müssen, aber Judith war neun und kein Kleinkind, deshalb versuchte sie ein aufmunterndes Lächeln für Sophia.

„Mach das nie wieder, hörst du mich?“, sagte ihre Mutter eindringlich und hielt Judiths Kinn fest, damit sie sie ansah. „Nie wieder.“

„Okay“, machte Judith kleinlaut.

„Die Regeln stehen nicht ohne Grund. Niemand geht alleine hinter die Drähte und ihr schon gar nicht!“

„Okay, Mom, tut mir leid“, sagte Judith erneut.

Der Blick ihrer Mutter wurde langsam weicher und schließlich ließ sie Judiths Kinn los und zog sie in eine vierte, feste Umarmung.

Nachdem die Mädchen sich beruhigt und ihren Müttern mehrmals versichert hatten, dass es ihnen gut ging, trotteten sie zu zweit Richtung Wohnmobil. Sie waren sich bewusst, dass die Blicke der Erwachsenen ihnen folgten.

„Bist du wirklich okay?“, fragte Judith.

„Und du?“ Sophia war immer noch blass und hielt die Schultern hochgezogen, aber das Zittern in ihren Händen hatte nachgelassen. Vielleicht nur weil Judith sie so fest hielt.

„Ja“, murmelte Judith. „Ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich einen von denen gesehen habe. Und für dich?“

Sophia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Noch nie von so nah“, gestand sie.

„Keine Sorge. Wir gehen nicht mehr hinter die Drähte“, versprach Judith und ließ ihrer Freundin den Vortritt auf der Leiter.

Oben angekommen spähten sie angespannt in den Wald. Judith fing an auf ihrer Wange zu kauen, als Daryl Dixon der erste war, der aus dem Wald spazierte und lauthals nach seinem Bruder verlangte.

„Merle! Merle! Schaff deinen hässlichen Arsch hier raus, ich hab‘ Eichhörnchen mitgebracht!“

Die Mädchen schauten sich besorgt an und rückten näher zusammen. Sie beobachteten, wie die anderen langsam aus dem Wald traten und sich behutsam dem Jäger näherten, der weiter mit seinem Bruder redete, ohne zu realisieren, dass dieser nicht im Lager war.

„Daryl, warte mal“, rief Shane und trat näher. „Ich muss mit dir reden.“

„Worüber denn?“

„Über Merle.“

Daryl blieb endlich stehen und starrte den anderen Mann ein paar Augenblicke lang stumm an. Dann nickte er langsam. „Ist er tot?“, fragte er, ohne jemanden anzusehen.

„Wir sind nicht sicher“, gab Shane zu.

„Was denn nun? Ja oder nein?“, knurrte Daryl zurück.

Er erinnerte Judith in diesem Moment mehr an ein Tier, ein verletztes Tier in der Falle, als an einen Menschen. Sie merkte, wie die Lagerbewohner Daryl anstarrten. Eingeschüchtert, abweisend, ängstlich. Judith verstand sie, dabei war Daryl derjenige in der Unterzahl. Er musste auch merken, wie sie ihn ansahen, aber er beachtete sie einfach nicht.

„Ist nicht leicht zu erklären, aber ich versuch’s mal“, sagte nun ihr Vater und trat vor.

„Ach ja und wer bist du?“

„Rick Grimes.“

„Rick Grimes“, wiederholte Daryl und trat ihm wütend entgegen. „Und was willst du mir erklären?“

„Ich habe Ihren Bruder in Atlanta kennengelernt. Er war dort eine Bedrohung für die Gruppe. Deshalb habe ich ihn mit Handschellen an einem Lüftungsrohr auf einem Dach festgemacht. Er ist noch da“, sagte ihr Vater so sachlich wie möglich.

Judith hielt die Luft an. Daryl starrte ihren Vater einen Moment lang fassungslos an, dann begann er auf und ab zu gehen. „Augenblick mal“, sagte er und gestikulierte hektisch. „Damit ich das kapiere… Du sagst, du hast meinen Bruder auf einem Dach festgekettet – und ihn einfach da gelassen?!“

„Ja“, sagte ihr Vater ernst und beobachtete den anderen Mann.

Daryl sah aus als würde er gleich in die Luft gehen. Und tatsächlich ging er eine Sekunde später auf ihren Vater los, was nur verhindert wurde, weil Shane ihn zur Seite stieß. Im darauf folgenden Gerangel gelang es Daryl ein Messer zu ziehen, Shane auf Abstand zu schicken und die Klinge in die generelle Richtung ihres Vaters zu schwingen. Doch ihr Vater fing seinen Arm und sofort tauchte Shane hinter Daryl auf und nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten.

Judith schaute ängstlich zu, wie ihr Vater und Shane anscheinend ihre übliche Polizeinummer abzogen. Während Shane Daryl langsam zu Boden ließ, ohne ihn loszulassen, redete ihr Vater auf ihn ein. „Ich würde gerne ein ruhiges Gespräch mit Ihnen zu dem Thema führen. Kriegen wir das hin?“

Schließlich ließ Shane Daryl los und der Mann robbte ein paar Meter rückwärts, um Abstand zwischen sich und den Polizisten zu bringen. Ihr Vater ging vor ihm in die Hocke. Daryl sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Was ich getan habe, war nicht ohne Grund. Ihr Bruder arbeitet und kooperiert nicht gerade sehr gut mit anderen.“

Judith wünschte sich, ihr Vater würde nicht so besserwisserisch klingen. Er sprach immerhin von der einzigen Familie, die Daryl in diesen Tagen wohl noch hatte. Oder gehabt hatte.

„Es war nicht Ricks Schuld.“ T-Dog stand plötzlich am Rande des Geschehens. „Ich hatte den Schlüssel – und ließ ihn fallen.“

„Konntest du ihn nicht aufheben?“, fragte Daryl mit kratziger Stimme.

„Er ist in den Abfluss geflogen…“

Daryl ließ den Kopf hängen, das blonde Haar beinahe im Dreck, bevor er sich langsam aufrappelte und aufstand. „Glaub ja nicht, dass ich mich deshalb jetzt besser fühle“, drohte er dem anderen Mann.

„Vielleicht, wenn du das hörst“, bot T-Dog an. „Ich habe die Tür zum Dach mit einer Kette verriegelt, sodass die Beißer nicht an ihn rankommen. Und mit einem fetten Vorhängeschloss gesichert.“

„Das ist immerhin eine Chance für ihn“, fügte Rick hinzu und wartete auf Daryls Reaktion.

Judith glaubte ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen von ihm zu hören. Auf jeden Fall sah sie deutlich, wie er sich über die Augen wischte. „Zur Hölle mit euch allen, verflucht! Sagt mir einfach, wo er ist, damit ich ihn abholen kann!“

„Er zeigt es dir… oder etwa nicht?“

Judith blickte dorthin, von wo die Stimme ihrer Mutter unter der gelb-weißen Markise des Wohnmobils erklang. Dann raste ihr Blick zurück zu ihrem Vater. Und ihr Vater nickte. 

„Ja. Ich komme mit zurück.“

„Dann los“, sagte Daryl und machte eine auffordernde Armbewegung.

Sophia umarmte sie mitfühlend. Aber Judith hatte doch längst gewusst, dass es so kommen würde. Sie hatte es noch gestern Nacht am Lagerfeuer gewusst. Ja, sie hatte Angst. Aber ihr Vater war einmal zurückgekehrt, von den Toten, er würde auch dieses Mal wiederkommen.

Das versuchte Judith ihrer Mutter zu erklären, als sie wenig später zusammen auf einem der Baumstämme saßen. Sie strich ihr über die Haare und nickte, wie sie es immer dann tat, wenn sie Judith nicht ernstnahm. Geknickt stocherte Judith mit einem Ast in der Asche des Feuers und blickte erst auf, als ihr Vater – wieder in seiner Sheriffuniform gekleidet – und Shane anfingen zu diskutieren.

„Merle Dixon, der würde dir nicht mal ein Glas Wasser geben, wenn du vorm Verdursten wärst“, sagte Shane.

Judith musste zugeben, dass sie darauf geachtet hatte, immer einen großen Bogen um den Mann zu machen. Sie mochte seine Ausstrahlung nicht, war es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand so unverhohlen auf Streit aus war. Ob er wirklich jemanden verdursten lassen würde, wusste sie nicht und wollte es auch lieber nicht herausfinden.

Doch ihr Vater erwiderte ungerührt, „Das interessiert mich nicht. Ich kann keinen Mann verdursten lassen. Niemals. Durstig und völlig wehrlos. Wir haben ihn wie ein Tier in der Falle zurückgelassen. So sollte kein Tier sterben und ein Mensch erst recht nicht.“

Stolz hob Judith das Kinn.

„Also du und Daryl, das ist euer super Plan?“, fragte ihre Mutter.

Ihr Vater wandte sich zu Glenn um, der bei dem roten Auto stand und sah ihn vielsagend an. Glenn zog eine Grimasse. „Oh, ich bitte dich“, quengelte er.

„Du kennst den Weg. Du warst vorher schon da. Rein und wieder raus – kein Problem. Das hast du selbst gesagt“, erinnerte ihn ihr Vater.

Glenn hatte vor ihr und den anderen Kindern mehrmals damit angegeben, wie er sich alleine mühelos an den Wiedergängern vorbeischleichen konnte. Judith erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie beeindruckt sie gewesen war. Trotzdem tat es ihr ein bisschen leid, dass man ihn nun darauf festnagelte. Aber ihr Vater würde nicht zulassen, dass ihm etwas passierte.

„Meine Bitte ist nicht fair, das weiß ich, aber ich würde mich viel sicherer fühlen, wenn du dabei wärst. Und die anderen auch.“

Glenn ließ seinen Blick kurz zu Judith flackern und schaute dann zu Boden.

„Wie schön, jetzt willst du schon drei Menschenleben riskieren“, sagte Shane ironisch.

„Vier“, ergänzte T-Dog.

„Tch“, machte Daryl und inspizierte seine Pfeile. „Mein Tag wird ja immer besser und besser.“

„Siehst du hier sonst noch wen, der sich anbietet den irren Arsch deines Bruders zu retten?“

„Und warum du?“

„Das würdest du nicht kapieren. Nicht mal in tausend Jahren“, behauptete T-Dog.

„Also vier“, hielt Dale fest.

„Es sind nicht nur vier“, ging Shane erneut dazwischen. „Du riskierst das Leben eines jeden einzelnen von uns und das weißt du. Du hast diesen Streuner gesehen. Er war hier. Im Camp! Sie verlassen die Städte. Wenn noch mehr kommen, brauchen wir jeden Mann hier, um unser Camp zu beschützen.“

„Was wir hier am dringendsten brauchen, sind mehr Waffen“, entgegnete ihr Vater.

„Genau! Die Waffen!“, rief Glenn beinahe bestürzt aus.

„Was für Waffen?“, fragte Judith im selben Moment wie Shane. Ihre Mutter legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern, um sie aus dem Gespräch herauszuhalten.

„Vier Schrotflinten, zwei Sturmgewehre und mehr als ein Dutzend Pistolen. Ich habe die Dienststelle leer geräumt, bevor ich los bin“, erklärte ihr Vater. „Ich habe den Seesack in Atlanta fallen lassen, als ich angegriffen wurde. Sie liegen da auf der Straße, wir müssen sie nur abholen.“

„Und Munition?“

„700 Schuss. Diverse Kaliber.“

„Du hast die Hölle durchgemacht, um uns zu finden. Du bist gerade erst angekommen und willst uns schon wieder verlassen?“, fragte ihre Mutter anklagend.

„Mom“, Judith schaute sie eindringlich an. „Er will nicht. Er muss. Richtig, Dad?“

„Richtig“, ihr Vater lächelte sie erleichtert an.

Ihre Mutter schien nicht überzeugt und geradezu verletzt, dass Judith nicht auf ihrer Seite war. „Liebling, du verstehst das nicht. Die Stadt ist sehr gefährlich…“

„Doch, ich verstehe. Ich habe den Mann im Wald als Erste gesehen. Ich weiß, was in der Stadt lauert“, widersprach Judith ihr. „Aber er ist da schon mal durch. Er kommt auf jeden Fall wieder, Mom, du musst keine Angst haben.“

Ihre Mutter sah zu ihrem Vater auf als wäre es seine Schuld, dass sie solche Flausen im Kopf hatte. „Sag mir, wieso. Ich will es wenigstens verstehen.“

Ihr Vater kapitulierte. „Ich bin einem Mann etwas schuldig, den ich unterwegs traf. Ihm und seinem Sohn. Lori, hätten sie mich nicht aufgenommen, wäre ich schon tot. Ihnen verdanke ich, dass ich jetzt hier bin. Sie wollten mir später nach Atlanta folgen. Die beiden laufen in die gleiche Falle, wenn ich sie nicht warne.“

Verständnis schlich sich in die Haltung ihrer Mutter und dennoch unternahm sie einen letzten Versuch. „Was hält dich davon ab?“

„Das Walkie-Talkie in dem Seesack, den ich fallen ließ. Er hat das andere. Wir wollten uns verständigen, wenn sie in der Nähe sind.“

„Warum nimmst du nicht das Funkgerät?“, schlug Andrea vor.

„Das wird nicht funktionieren“, sagte Shane resigniert. „Die Walkie-Talkies sind alter Mist. Mit keiner anderen Bandbreite kompatibel.“

Und schlussendlich gab ihre Mutter nach. Judith umarmte ihren Dad feste und nahm ihm das Versprechen ab, auf jeden Fall so schnell wie möglich zu ihr zurückzukehren. Sie sah ihm dabei zu, wie er mit Dale um einen Bolzenschneider feilschte und dass Shane ihm ein paar Patronen gab und schließlich winkte sie dem weißen Transporter hinterher.

Aber je weiter er sich entfernte, desto mehr schwand Judiths Überzeugung, dass dies eine gute Idee gewesen war. Sie kaute auf ihrer Wange und setzte sich wieder zu ihrer Mutter, die ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe drückte. „Du hast Recht. Ihm ist bis jetzt nichts passiert. Da schafft er das ja wohl mit links, nicht wahr?“

Judith räusperte sich und nickte. „Ja.“

Wenig später saß sie mit Shane zusammen am Baggersee und wartete mit gespielter Skepsis darauf, dass er für sie Frösche zum Küssen fing. „Einer von denen ist bestimmt ein Prinz, der dich gegen Streuner verteidigt, die sich im Wald verlaufen“, hatte er gesagt und sie über seine Schulter geworfen. Judith hatte überrascht gelacht und war froh über die Ablenkung.

Shane war mit hochgekrempelter Hose ins Wasser gewatet und stand nun mit einem Eimer bewaffnet da. Judith stand mit dem Kescher bereit und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Okay, Prinzessin, ich gehe mit dem Eimer hinter einem her und scheuche die anderen auf, dann schwimmen alle Frösche in deine Richtung und du fängst sie ein. Ganz einfach.“

„Ganz einfach“, grinste Judith und versuchte ernst zu bleiben.

„Okay, bereit? Dann mal los, okay“, sagte er als wäre er hochkonzentriert.

Er tauchte den Eimer langsam und vorsichtig unter Wasser, machte einen Schritt vorwärts und stürzte sich dann unvermittelt in die Fluten, plantschte und spritzte Judith nass. Sie quietschte und fuchtelte mit dem Kescher herum.

„Der Kescher muss ins Wasser“, lachte Shane. „Frösche können nicht fliegen.“

Judith benutzte den Kescher, um ihn nass zu spritzen und lachte als er zurückspritzte. „Du kannst ja doch keine Frösche fangen!“, rief sie.

„Oh nein, das heißt wohl, dass ich dein Prinz sein muss, Prinzessin“, seufzte Shane gespielt und blies dann seine Wangen auf und hopste durch das Wasser.

„Prinz! Nicht Frosch!“, lachte Judith, als er anfing zu quaken und versuchte ihm das Keschernetz über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Sie plantschten am Ufer, bis Judiths Mutter auftauchte und die Hände in die Hüften stemmte. „Judith, ich sagte doch, du sollst nicht aus Dales Blickfeld verschwinden.“

„Ja, aber Shane hat gesagt, dass er-“

„Es ist egal, was Shane sagt. Es gilt, was ich sage. Na los“, sie nahm ihr den Kescher ab und schob Judith Richtung Kiesweg. „Es ist gefährlich hier draußen.“

„Lori, du solltest das nicht an ihr auslassen, das ist nicht fair“, sagte Shane und Judith verstand nicht, was er meinte.

„Du hast mir gar nichts vorzuschreiben, das ist vorbei“, sagte ihre Mutter und scheuchte sie weiter den Weg entlang, während Judith sich immer wieder fragend zu ihr umdrehte.

„Lori, warte bitte“, Shane erhob sich von dem Stein, auf dem er und Judith gesessen hatten und folgte ihnen. „Wir müssen darüber reden. Bisher hatten wir keine Chance dazu“, versuchte er es.

Ihre Mutter drehte sich um und hob die Hand, um ihn aufzuhalten. „Nein, nein, das ist auch vorbei. Erzähl es den Fröschen.“

Judith hatte keine Ahnung, worum es ging, aber war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihre Mutter davon ausging, dass sie weiterlief und nicht zuhörte, wie sie es tat.

„Verdammt, Lori, ich weiß nicht, was mir dir los ist oder was du denkst…“

„Was mit mir los ist, willst du wissen?“, fragte Judiths Mutter wütend und trat näher. „Pass mal auf, mein Lieber. Falls etwas unklar ist, kläre ich dich auf. Bleib mir vom Leib. Und halt dich von meiner Tochter fern. Du wirst sie nicht ansehen und nicht mit ihr reden. Von nun an ist meine Familie für dich tabu, ist das klar?“

Judiths Mund klappte auf und sie drehte sich schnell um. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Mutter merkte, dass sie gelauscht hatte. Verwirrt machte sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Camp. Sie verstand nicht, warum ihre Mutter so wütend auf Shane war, weil er mit ihr Frösche fangen wollte. Es war doch nur Spaß gewesen. Er hatte sie aufheitern wollen, das war alles.

Dass Ed später mit deutlich eingeprügeltem Gesicht ins Camp wankte, gestützt von Carol, die selbst eine blaue Prellung auf einer Wange vorzuweisen hatte, erschreckte Judith umso mehr, als sie die aufgeplatzte Haut an Shanes Fäusten sah. Sie wusste nicht, was los war, nur dass es nicht gut war.

Sie stellte sich zu Sophia, die zwischen den Zelten stand und ihre Eltern beobachtete. Auf Judiths Frage hin, zog sie nur den Kopf ein. Judith griff schweigend nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest.


End file.
